


Spiderwebs

by Salmon_I



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Angst, Death, Drowning, Gun Violence, Human Trafficking, M/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: A mysterious phone call puts Katsuki on edge.  A demanding voice from his past conflicts with his relationship with Jin, leaving him uncertain what to do.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my most popular works back in the day. I am fond of digging into characters pasts, and to do so often does require the use of OCs. There are several across my Love Mode fics, a few making reappearances between them. There are two separate plotlines I follow with Jin and Katsuki. This is one - with the set up being that it follows their arc in the manga and that Katsuki accepted the pageboy position. My previous fic Drowning could be considered a prequel to this fic.

**Prologue**

Katsuki groaned when the sound of his cellphone ringing penetrated his sleep. His first instinct was to ignore it, as he often did when the electronic device interrupted his rest. That plan was quickly laid to rest when a hand pressed him toward the edge of the bed and a deep voice spoke close enough to his ear for him to feel the warmth of the words on his neck. "That's your phone, and if it's Amagai, I have few suggestions for how he could otherwise be spending his time."

Katsuki only acknowledged Jin's words with another sleepy groan as he stumbled out of the bed in an attempt to find the mentioned electronic. It clicked off for a moment - apparently sending the late night caller to his voicemail. Not satisfied with that outcome, the caller must have redialed, because the ringtone soon started again. Finally locating the phone, Katsuki hastily pressed the answer button. "What?" He demanded irritably - still partly asleep.

"Tell me, how's the prettiest piggybank in Tokyo this evening?"

The voice that came over the line swept away the last of the fatigue. For a moment he was frozen by surprise. "Tane?" He whispered.

"I know, I never write. But you can't say I never call." The voice continued flippantly from the phone.

"Who is it?" Jin's voice made him jump slightly.

"N-no one important." He glanced over at where Jin still lay on the bed.

Possibly because it was the worst delivered lie he'd ever told the man, he wasn't surprised to see his eyes slowly open, and study him carefully. "Then it can wait. Come back to bed."

Katsuki bit his lip, torn between Jin's command and the equally demanding voice on the phone. "Is that a man's voice? Picked up a few new interests while I was away?" Katsuki grimaced at the mocking words from the third party in the conversation.

"They'd just call back - They're annoying that way." He made no attempt to muffle the receiver. "This will only take a minute." He retreated into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Jin sat up on the bed, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

* * *

 

 

"Annoying am I?" The flippant voice sounded irritated now.

Katsuki scowled in response. "Tane, how did you get this number?"

"I have my sources." Tane responded, then chuckled. "They aren't as lucrative as yours, but they're good for information."

Katsuki's hands clenched angrily. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Lose your company."

Katsuki nearly laughed at the thought of trying to "lose" Jin. "I'm not home, Tane."

"That makes things even easier. I'll be at your apartment soon."

"Are you deaf? I just said I'm not there."

"Get there."

"I can't just...Tane? Tane?" The phone line was empty. Katsuki leaned against the wall with a groan, clenching one hand in his hair in frustration.

A few minutes later, after partially composing himself, he slipped out of the bathroom - shutting the door noiselessly. His pants were on the floor nearby and he grabbed them up irritably. A pair of hands caught ahold of his upper arms, and he started - having expected to be able to slip out unnoticed.

"Going somewhere?" Jin's voice was low in his ear. He could feel how close his mouth was to his skin, and couldn't suppress a shiver of desire.

"I...have to go meet someone."

"At 2 in the morning?"

"...Yes."

"I thought that call wasn't important."

Katsuki's mouth twisted into a grimace. "It wasn't, but..."

"Then you don't have to go." Jin pulled him back against him and Katsuki gasped at the feeling of his skin against his. Jin obviously hadn't bothered to dress when he'd risen.

"I-" He cut off, biting his lip when Jin nipped at his jaw and trailed his mouth down his neck. He shivered again, his resolve weakening at the attack on his senses. Jin trailed one hand down his arm, and his fingers started to pry the phone and clothing from his grasp. Katsuki tightened his hold, pulling slightly away. "He'll just call back."

"He who?"

Jin's demand caught him off-guard. "Ah...A friend."

"Got a name?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Didn't ask if I knew him. I asked for his name."

Katsuki turned to face him, though Jin kept his hold on one of his arms. "If you were anyone else I'd accuse you of being jealous." He told him, his eyes challenging him.

Jin's eyebrows arched, and his lips curled into a smile. "Jealous?" He repeated the word, his voice thick with amusement. "Are you really suggesting that I'd be jealous over you?"

Katsuki's jaw clenched, and he pulled his arm from Jin's hold. "I said if you were anyone else. I know better than-" He cut off when Jin recaptured his arm, yanking him back to him, one arm clamping around his waist to keep him pinned against him. He felt his face heat at the feeling of Jin's arousal pressing hard against his hip.

"You have some important matters to take care of here first." He reached out to tilt Katsuki's face up, tracing his lips with his thumb. He felt the younger man tremble under his touch and his own mouth set in a smirk as he continued to speak. "Then you can take care of your un-important friend."

His protests were silenced by a searing kiss as Jin led him back to the bed. Later he couldn't remember when his phone was taken from him, but he knew the only one who could have turned it off was Jin.

* * *

 

 

Katsuki sighed as he deleted one of the many angry messages from his voice mailbox that Tane had left him. He supposed he could have simply told Jin the truth. Though whether that would have changed his agenda was questionable. Although his only agenda before the phone call had been sleep after their activities earlier in the evening.

He knew he'd acted strangely, and had only succeeded in making his lover suspicious. Habit had made him hide the identity of the caller, even though the truth would have sounded rather innocent to the host. Jin would have had no way of knowing the meaning of Tane's reappearance. Unless, of course, he questioned Amagai. That was a can of worms he'd rather not have open. He sincerely hoped Jin had missed the name of the caller he'd carelessly whispered. He seemed to have - as he had asked for their identity later.

He sighed again as he quickened his step. In the predawn, the streets seemed darker somehow. He was anxious to get home, despite who he knew was waiting there. As he turned onto the street that held his apartment complex, he froze at the sight of several men gathered around a fallen figure. One man hovered back, watching, as about three others kicked at the crumpled form on the sidewalk. "Hey!" The words left his throat before his mind had time to catch up.

When the one standing apart from the group looked his way, Katsuki swallowed a lump of fear. It had been a stupid thing to do, and he knew it. He took a step back - expecting to have to run. He was surprised when the man said something too low for him to hear, and the three abandoned the form on the street - disappearing into the darkness of the surrounding streets. The leader turned back one last time, but all he caught of his features were narrow dark eyes that seemed to study him for a moment. Then he, too, disappeared into the night.

Surprised by the inexplicable turn of events, Katsuki took a minute to remember the man on the ground. He ran over, already spotting blood on the ground and his clothes. He yanked out his cellphone as he knelt down by him. "Hold on, I'll call an ambulance..." He told him, punching in the emergency number.

The figure stirred, moving one of the arms that were covering his face. Brown eyes looked up from a blunt, square face that was all too familiar. "You're late." He accused, before his eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out.

Yet again, Katsuki felt himself freeze up. "Tane?" He whispered in shock, looking down at the unconscious man next to him - his mind not fully registering the voice coming from the phone he held.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The walls of the hospital were painfully white. Katsuki found it hard to look at them. But he disliked looking at the officers questioning him even more. Tane's name seemed unknown to them, but his own place of employment wasn't. Since they'd learned he worked at the B&B, they'd drawn their own conclusions about the evening's events, and his connection to the man he'd come in with. His attempts to correct them had only resulted in snide comments and insinuations that made him feel both furious and humiliated. The way they tended to smirk at him only intensified the feelings, so he satisfied himself with glaring a the stark white walls.

"Did you get a look at any of the other guys who attacked him?"

"I told you - no. The only one I saw was the one who seemed to be the leader, and not very well."

"And you don't have any idea why they'd attack your, uh...'friend'?"

Katsuki gritted his teeth. "No."

"Were you planning to meet there?"

"I told you, we weren't meeting up. I was just walking home."

"Of course you were." The officer's tone was condescending. "So, this so-called friend just happened to be outside your apartment complex at this hour of the morning. Got jumped. And you just happen to be the first on the scene. That's some pretty big coincidences, don't you think?"

"All I know is that's what happened." Katsuki replied irritably.

"And you don't know any factors that might have been involved in the instigation of the fight?"

"I wasn't there, so how could I?" He turned to glower at the man, who only smirked back. Katsuki resisted the urge to punch him.

"Alright. We'll contact you if we learn anything." They began to gather their coats.

Katsuki stared dumbly for a minute. "Wait, aren't you going to question Tane?"

The first cop shrugged. "He was brought in unconscious. Why wait around? The hospital can notify us when he wakes up. We can always come back then."

But they weren't going to. They'd decided they knew what had happened. That it was no more than a simple mugging, except he was lying to hide that he was a host and Tane was a client. Nothing to worry about. Even though he knew he should be grateful, he felt like screaming instead.

"You need a ride home?" The second officer asked him. He was smirking again, and watching him with a little too much interest.

Katsuki glared. "No. I think I'll stick around for awhile."

"Seems like a waste. With your 'friend' unconscious and all."

"C'mon." His partner whacked his arm. "You're wasting your time. He's...busy tonight."

Ignoring his partner, he walked up to Katsuki, who resisted the urge to back away. Reaching out a hand, he tucked his card into the front pocket of Katsuki's shirt. "If you remember anything else give me a call. Y'know. On a night you aren't busy." His partner sniggered.

Katsuki turned to storm back into the room Tane was in, slamming the door behind him. He could feel his face burning in embarrassment, and even through the door he could hear the two officers laughing as they walked away. He clenched his hands, resisting the urge to scream in frustration.

"Your reputation seems to proceed you." Tane's voice broke in, thick with amusement.

Katsuki's eyes shot open. Tane was sitting up in the bed, despite the IVs and other medical equipment connected to him. His arms were covered in cuts and bruises, and his face wasn't much better. "They don't know shit about me. It's where I work. And just how long have you been awake?"

Tane ignored the question. "Oh? And where exactly do you work? I vaguely recall the name. Some kind of rich snob club, isn't it?"

"It's an exclusive Men's Only Host Club. But I-"

Tane cut him off with a laugh. "Well that explains a few things. Like-"

"I'm a pageboy, Tane. That's it."

"Of course." His tone was as condescending as the cops' had been.

"Do you want me to add to your bruises? I'm serious. I'm a pageboy."

Tane studied him, amused at first. But slowly his amusement faded. "What are you wasting your time with a job like that for? You-"

"It's my life, I'll live it the way I choose." Katsuki snapped. "What's it matter to you anyway? And what kind of trouble are you in now? Those guys-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?! You call me in the middle of the night to come meet you-"

"And where were you, huh? What took you so long? Busy with whatever rich idiot you got slobbering over you now? Who's fault is it I was out there for those guys to find?"

Katsuki felt a flash of guilt, but he hastily brushed it aside. "Who's fault is it they want to beat you up in the first place? You know, you're right. I shouldn't worry about what kind of trouble you're in now. Except you always drag me into it! It's almost morning. I didn't get much sleep last night, and I have to work today. So quit with the games and tell me what you need from me."

"About ten grand."

Katsuki stared, too flabbergasted to form a reply.

* * *

 

 

"Blue Boy Service Desk. This is Mitoki. How can I help you?"

"Mitoki - it's Katsuki."

"Hey, Katsuki-kun. How are you? Is the bus late again?"

"No. Listen, Mitoki. Something's come up. I can't make it in to work today."

"Eh? You never miss. And Chai works tonight and he's always late."

"I'm sorry, Mitoki. I'll make it up to you."

"Is everything alright? You sound upset." The young man glanced around the lobby to make sure no one was nearby before continuing in a whisper. "Did you and Jin-san have a fight?"

Katsuki's chuckle sounded more self-deprecating than amused. "Not yet. Mitoki, if he asks - can you please tell Jin I'm taking off because I don't feel well?"

"But is that the reason? You aren't making much sense. What if he asks if you're home? Is everything alright?"

"He wouldn't ask that."

"But-"

"So can you do that for me?"

"I guess."

"Thanks. Sorry to leave you with Chai. I'll be in tomorrow."

"I'll see you then." Mitoki hung up, dropping his head into his hands with a groan. "But Jin always asks questions when you're sick. Ugh. If I lie, he'll see right through it. What am I going to do?"

 

* * *

 

The bar was in a less than reputable part of town. Katsuki couldn't remember exactly how long it had been since he'd been there. Had he been in upper secondary still? No, he'd still been going there when he'd seen the 'Help Wanted' sign at Touma's place. When he'd met Touma and Amagai - who'd been doing bartending himself at the time. Then Touma had asked why he never came off hours. And slowly he'd found himself spending his evenings there instead. Even when he'd started living with Eiko and quit working for Touma, he'd never gone back.

It was just as dilapidated as he remembered. It was a wonder it was still standing, let alone in business. But, then, the underage kids it was willing to risk serving could keep it in business alone, without including the rest of its shady clientele.

He tried not to think about how it was Tane who'd first brought him there. But the memories came back all the same. He'd been well underage at the time, and Tane himself wasn't even legal. Yet no one had paid them any attention. They'd gotten plastered. He remembered he'd been too sick to make it to school the next morning. Tane, more used to it, had only laughed at him as he headed out himself.

He'd always wondered about the significance of that night. Was it because he'd been planning to leave? It was only a couple weeks later that he'd just disappeared. He'd neither see or hear from him for three straight years after that. But, it was also close enough to the right date to have been because...

Katsuki shook his head to clear it. This wasn't the time to wander down memory lane. He was here for a reason, unpleasant though it was. And he'd best just get it over with. Taking a deep breath, he headed inside.

 

* * *

 

"Blue Boy Service Desk. Mitoki speaking, how can I help you?"

"Just the usual, Mitoki."

"Good evening, Jin-san. I'll send - er, I mean..." Mitoki froze. "That is...it'll be up right away." He hung up hastily, leaning his forehead on the counter with a groan.

"What's the matter, Mitoki-kun? Is Nakago-san complaining again? You shouldn't let him get to you."

Mitoki peered up through his bangs to glare at the man in front of his desk also wearing a pageboy uniform. "Chai-san, you're late."

"Not even half an hour. Have Katsuki-kun and you been run off your feet?"

"Katsuki called off! I've been all alone since Wasuki left!"

"Oops?" Chai offered with a grin. "So how can I make it up to you?"

"Take Jin-san's order to him."

"Which is?"

"His usual."

"Which is?" Chai repeated the question.

Mitoki groaned. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

It looked the same as he remembered it. Nothing had changed, was the first thought that came to mind. But that wasn't quite true, he realized, as he moved among the tables and other patrons to reach the bar.

Some of those around the bar scurried out of his way, as if not wanting to cross his path. Others glared suspiciously at him, like he was an outsider. He felt like one too. It was more than the fact he'd been gone for a few years. He just didn't fit in anymore. But he didn't fully understand why, or when it had happened.

"Looking for someone?" The bartender asked when he sat down.

Katsuki blinked at his words, turning to him. "Hyouga, it's me. Katsuki Kyousuke."

"Kyousuke?" The man stared at him blankly for a minute. "That you? I heard you'd taken up with some folk from uptown, but - damn - I didn't even recognize you."

"I don't look any different." Katsuki frowned, more confused than ever.

Hyouga chuckled. "No different? Look at those threads. And the way you carried yourself? Wouldn't have known it was you in a million years. What you doing here? Slumming?"

"Tane's in town."

The bartender nodded. "Heard that. Haven't seen him yet, though. Still owes on his tab, y'know."

"I wouldn't expect it to be paid off anytime soon." Katsuki informed him.

Hyouga snorted. "Heard that too."

"What did you hear about it?" Katsuki asked casually.

"Well..." Hyouga began, then paused to eye Katsuki critically. Reaching behind him he poured a drink, setting it down. "That might depend."

Katsuki stared at him. He'd seen Hyouga pull this sort of thing before. But he'd never been on the receiving end. "Hyouga. It's me. I used to spend half my nights here. You served me my first alcoholic drink, for crying out loud."

"That was then, this is now. You aren't the sort who gets free info at my bar anymore You're not one of us, Katsuki-san."

He downed the drink, ignoring the unpleasant taste. He wasn't sure which was more of a slap. Being told he wasn't one of them, or the suffix on his name. He pulled some money out, sliding it across to Hyouga. "Another."

Hyouga pocketed the money and refilled his glass. "Word is Tane was put in charge of some merchandise."

"He messed up."

"Big time."

"So, it's his own group that's after him." Katsuki ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "So, why would he want money?"

"Maybe he knows where to buy back the merchandise. Or maybe he's just hoping they'll accept the money instead. Heard said, though. that it was pretty pricey."

"Tell me about it."

"So, he's come begging to you already?" Hyouga asked.

Katsuki didn't reply right away. Downing the second drink he slipped more money across the bar. "I haven't spoken to him. And I don't have anything to do with his troubles."

Hyouga pocketed the new roll of cash slowly. "No reason I should know if you've had contact with him or not. Haven't seen you around here in years."

Katsuki offered him a small smile, before leaving. Hyouga didn't miss when one of the patrons by the door followed Katsuki's exit, but he only turned away with a sigh.

* * *

 

 

"It will be right up, Natta-san." Mitoki paused when he saw Jin approaching the service desk. "Yes, That's fine. Please do not concern yourself. It's our pleasure. You're welcome." Hanging up the phone, he left the desk - trying to get by Jin with a polite bow. "Good Evening, Jin-san. It's been quite busy tonight."

The trick didn't work, and Jin followed him the few steps to the nearest stock room, leaning against the door frame. "Chai also tells me you're short handed tonight."

"Ah, yes. Katsuki called off."

"I gathered that when Chai showed up with my order. Considering the nights you're in charge you always send Katsuki for my deliveries."

Mitoki ducked his head in an embarrassed way. "Yes, well. I suppose I do. You've never complained before."

"And I'm not now. Just curious about the change in routine."

"Apparently he isn't feeling well."

"Oh? Did he sound ill?"

"Um...he sounded tired. A little upset. Why?"

"He wasn't sick last night."

"Ah. Well, I wasn't here last night-"

"I was."

"Oh."

"Mitoki, what exactly did he say when he called in?"

"Um...well-"

"Was this on the company line?"

"...Yes."

"Then it was recorded."

Mitoki sighed in defeat. "He said something had come up and he couldn't make it in."

"That's all?"

"That if...anyone asked, to tell them he wasn't feeling well."

"Anyone?"

Mitoki grimaced. "Actually, he said...to tell you that if you asked. He was sounding upset. I thought you might have had an argument."

"And did you ask him?"

"Well, yes."

"And what did he say?"

Mitoki paused, remembering how Katsuki had laughed at the question. His response had been odd. He hesitated over answering Jin's question.

"Mitoki..."

"He said...Not yet."

Jin's eyes narrowed, and his mouth formed a hard line. Turning, he strode away.

Mitoki groaned, leaning against the stock room shelf. "Sorry, Katsuki..."

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

Touma heard the chime of the bell above the bar door as he came back up from the stockroom. The night had been fairly busy, but with the hour growing late he wasn't expecting many more customers. Usually visitors this late meant someone from the B&B, as his old co-workers knew he was willing to let them stay past hours. Amagai had mentioned stopping by, so he was expecting him. Katsuki was another frequent visitor. A handful of other possibilities also crossed his mind. Still, he found himself pausing as he entered the main part of the bar. "Jin-san."

"Touma." Jin returned the greeting. He gave the bar a cursory inspection. "You haven't improved the decor any."

A smile twitched Touma's lips. Jin, he contemplated, never changed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

The host gave him an amused look. "I miss seeing you around too." He jabbed at him.

Touma chuckled, stepping behind the bar to put the bottles of liquor he was holding away. "Can I get you anything?"

"If you like. Katsuki been by tonight?"

The bartender paused as he pulled down a cup. "No. I remember him saying he had to work tonight."

"He's on the schedule, but he's not there."

Touma frowned. "That's not like him. Did he call in sick?"

"He called off. Said something had come up."

"Did you try his cellphone?" Touma asked. The look Jin shot him was hard to interpret. Either it was - Of course, are you an idiot? Or - Of course not, are you an idiot? He was trying to figure out which one when Jin continued.

"Amagai been in?"

"No, but I'm expecting him. You going to wait?" Filling the cup, he set it on the counter.

Jin seemed to hesitate, then shrugged. "Why not?" He took the offered drink, downing it with ease.

Touma turned back to his chore, mulling over his sudden visit. Jin had come to the bar only a handful of times since he'd opened it. The last time had been about Katsuki too, only that time the youth had been there. The two had obviously had a disagreement because Katsuki was mopey and seemed to have decided to get drunk before even entering the bar. He didn't get far into that plan, as Jin had entered a short time after him. With only a brief greeting - plus one of his usual caustic comments about the bar - he'd settled into a corner seat, waiting. Katsuki had tried to ignore him, but hadn't seemed able to continue his binge drinking in the other man's presence. Eventually he'd excused himself, storming out. Jin had stood, bid them goodnight, and followed. He could guess what happened afterwards, because when Katsuki returned to the bar a couple nights later, he was smiling.

The way Jin had phrased Katsuki's reason for taking off bothered him. Something had come up. What would his younger friend consider so important that he hadn't mentioned to any of them? "Did you two have an argument?" He asked, despite his better judgment. Jin favored him with a frown, setting the empty cup on the counter. Touma had the impression the host found the question annoying. He moved to refill the cup, since it seemed Jin was not inclined to answer.

"Know someone named Tane?"

The return query caught him off guard, and before he could answer the chime of the bell indicated another customer. He glanced over to see Amagai had arrived, and was coming over to join them. With a nod of greeting, he turned back to Jin. "Tane? It doesn't sound familiar. Does this have something to do with Katsuki?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me."

"Tane?" Amagai broke in. "As in Katsuki Tane?"

Jin's eyes narrowed. " **Katsuki** Tane?" He stressed the surname. "I didn't think the boy had any family."

Amagai snorted. "Calling him family is pushing it." He opinioned. "When did Tane get back in town?"

"Last night, I assume. That's when Katsuki got a phone call from someone by that name. Said he had to go meet them - at 2 am. Then he called off work tonight." Amagai didn't reply, instead he pulled out his cellphone and turned to head back toward the door. In a swift motion, Jin caught his arm, standing to step in front of him. "I'm waiting for an explanation, King."

Amagai didn't pull away, but he didn't step back either. "Don't worry about it. I'm his Sempai; I'll take care of it."

Jin's mouth curled into a wry smile. "You think you can dictate what is or isn't my concern when it comes to Katsuki?"

"I think if he wanted you involved he would have told you about Tane last night."

The smile disappeared as the elder host's eyes narrowed. "And if he wanted you involved, you wouldn't have been shocked to hear the guy was in town." He countered.

"Knock it off, you two - You're going to scare away my customers." Touma broke into the tete-to-tete.

"You don't have any customers, Touma." Jin pointed out to the bartender, not turning from his face off with Amagai.

"And if anyone walks in and sees you two, I won't get any either."

"Close up early tonight. Amagai's going to explain to us what's going on." Jin told him.

Amagai seemed to hesitate a moment more, before nodding. "Close up, Touma." He repeated the order. "This could take awhile."

Jin released Amagai's arm as Touma passed them to lock the doors. Stepping back, Amagai took his usual seat at the bar, waiting for the other to return. Jin retook his seat as well, tossing down the contents of his glass. Touma returned, refilling Jin's glass and pouring two more. When Jin gave him a sideways glance, Touma shrugged. "It's after hours."

Amagai smiled at his friend's quip, but it quickly faded. He sipped from his glass as the two turned to him, waiting. "I only met him once. But once was more than enough to form a bad opinion of Katsuki's elder brother."

 

* * *

 

Among a group of other late night passengers, Katsuki stepped off the bus, heading toward his apartment complex. Just as the doors were about to close, one last man slipped out. His hat was worn low, obscuring a clear view of his face. He mulled around the bus stop until Katsuki turned the corner, then he headed up the street after him.

 

* * *

 

"It was when I was still working here, actually." Amagai confessed.

Touma frowned. "Why is it I never met him?"

"It was that time you were ill. You left me in charge."

"I was only out a few days." Touma's frown deepened in remembrance. "But I remember thinking Katsuki was acting odd when I got back. Wait, wasn't that when he started dating that Misao women who'd been coming around? I never liked her."

Amagai gazed down into his drink. "He didn't care for her either, if you recall."

"That's why I was surprised to find out he'd agreed to see her."

"You wouldn't have been surprised if you'd been here."

Jin glanced between the two, his own face impassive. "What's his dating this Misao women got to do with his elder brother?"

Amagai wondered briefly if it bothered Jin to hear them mention Katsuki's exes. He passed off the notion as being too hypocritical even for Jin. He couldn't help but chuckle over the question, though. "Oh, from my understanding of the situation, it has everything to do with Tane."

* * *

 

 

Katsuki pulled out his keys as he approached his apartment. The clink of something being kicked drew his attention behind him, and he turned to look over his shoulder. When he saw no one he swallowed nervously, turning in the direction of the sound. "Tane? Is that you?" When no reply came, he backed closer to his door. No. Tane would still be in the hospital. "Tadeo-san?" Again there was no answer.

Katsuki kept backing up until he felt the door under one hand. One final thought hit him, and he gazed up the shadowed path hopefully. "Jin? Jin, if that's you...this really isn't funny." When no one emerged, he jammed the key into the lock, opening the door hastily and shoving inside to slam and lock it behind him.

He leaned his forehead against the cool wood of the door, trying to calm his breathing. After a moment, he turned on the lights - tossing his keys on the stand by the door. "Damn it, now I'm jumping at shadows."

He saw his cellphone on the stand was flashing, and picked it up reluctantly. There was several missed calls in the time he'd been out. He'd purposefully left it behind so not to be distracted. Glancing through them he dialed his voice mailbox.

"One new message." The mechanical voice droned.

"Katsuki-kun, it's Mitoki. I'm sorry, Jin dropped by the desk and...well, I tried but he knew something was up. He asked if you'd called the company line, and of course you had. The calls are all recorded, so...he seemed pretty unhappy. I thought I'd warn you in case he came by. Sorry."

Katsuki groaned as he deleted the message, flopping onto his couch. The cellphone rang and he picked it up without even glancing at the number. "Katsuki Kyousuke."

"Have you got my money yet?"

"Tane!" He sat up, scowling. "Why is it every time you come into my life you screw it up?"

"Ever think that you screw it up on your own and I'm just an easy excuse?"

"You used that line when I was seventeen. It didn't work then and it won't work now."

"So I'm trouble, what's new? What about my money?"

"I don't have it, and I can't get it."

"You've never let me down before."

"Things have changed."

"What sort of things?"

"My life isn't your business."

"This involve whoever I heard with you last night?" Katsuki bit his lip, before he could reply, Tane continued. "That the guy I met last time I was in town?"

"Amagai-sempai??" Katsuki made a face. "Ew, No. I'd never do it with him."

"So why can't you get the money from whoever you are with?"

Katsuki cringed at the idea of asking Jin for money at all. Let alone the amount Tane needed. "Not a chance."

"So now you date cheapskates?"

"You've never needed this much before. What's going on? Hyouga said you lost merchandise."

Tane's chuckle was grim. "That's one way of putting it. I need that money."

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"You always seem to have some rich loser hanging on. There's gotta be someone you can knock up for it."

"Why don't you knock someone up for it yourself if you're so desperate?"

"You're the one who inherited her looks, remember? I wasn't so lucky."

Katsuki picked up one of the pillows on the couch, and curled himself around it. "No. You look like him."

"No accounting for taste."

"You've never been in love, have you?"

"..."

The silence on the other end of the phone took him by surprise. "...Tane?" He asked hesitantly.

"Didn't you once tell me that you didn't think you were capable of love?"

"I'm hanging up now, Tane."

"What about the money?"

"You're just going to have to find yourself a new piggybank."

"You know it's not that simple. Tadeo knows-"

Katsuki hung up, cutting off his brother's rant. When the phone rang again, he turned it off.

* * *

 

  
"I didn't notice when he first entered the bar. The first thing I noticed was that Katsuki was acting strangely. Almost...annoyed and nervous all at once. Misao was there, and I thought at first she was to blame. Then I saw some guy grab Katsuki's arm when he went to walk away. He released him when I came over to ask if something was wrong. The guy was quick to say there was no problem, which didn't surprise me. It bothered me when Katsuki backed up his claim, though.

"I'm not sure what I thought at the time. That he was hitting on Katsuki, maybe. He got up and left a few minutes later, but Katsuki still didn't seem to relax. It was almost closing time anyway, so I told him he could go early if he wanted. He almost seemed reluctant to do that, but he did leave. So I was surprised when I left the back way to lock up to find him and the guy from the bar in the back alley. They stopped talking when they saw me, but I'd caught enough of their tone and words to know they'd been arguing.

"That was when he introduced himself as Katsuki's elder brother. Tane."

"You couldn't tell they were brothers?" Touma asked.

"No. I'd never have guessed." Amagai ran a hand through his hair. "They didn't look anything alike. Katsuki had mentioned once that his parents were both dead. I'd always assumed he had no siblings."

"He never talks about his past much."

Jin snorted. "Do any of us?" He pointed out.

The other two paused to contemplate his words. "I guess not." Touma studied his drink.

"So, go on, King. Aside from manhandling Katsuki in the bar, what else did Tane do to make you dislike him?"

Amagai frowned. "His whole attitude I guess. The way he treated me like the interloper even though I'd known Katsuki for months at that point and he was the one who'd shown up so suddenly. And the way Katsuki was about him. He argued with him, but he was protective of him at the same time. Even though all Tane seemed to do was drag him into trouble. "

"What sort of trouble?"

"...I only met Tane that one time. But the next night another man came to the bar, asking for Katsuki. It didn't matter how fine his suit was, or how polite his smile - It couldn't cover up the feeling of how dangerous he was. You know the type."

Jin's frown was dark. "I don't suppose he left a name."

"No, but when I told Katsuki he seemed to know immediately. An acquaintance of Tane's, was all he'd say. I asked if he was in trouble, but he said no. That Tane was, because Tane always was. But he'd take care of it." Jin snorted, and Amagai offered a sour smile. "I felt about the same, actually. But he said all Tane needed was money. That that was always why he came to see him."

"But how..." Touma began, but trailed off. "Misao?"

Amagai drained the rest of his cup. After a moment, Touma followed suit. When Jin stood and headed for the door, Amagai stood hastily. "Jinnai, I can take care of this."

"No, King. You'll stay out of it."

"Katsuki-"

"Isn't your responsibility anymore."

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Katsuki dragged himself into the B&B's employee entrance rather reluctantly. What information he'd gained about his brother's troubles hadn't eased his mind. Nor had the unnerving incident before he'd entered his apartment. Jin had never come by, either, and he knew after Mitoki's call that a confrontation with him over Tane was pretty much inevitable now. All of those factors together had led to a mostly sleepless night. He took a deep breath as he clocked in, but gasped when someone grasped his arm suddenly. "Mitoki!" He hissed when he recognized the shorter boy. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Katsuki, where have you been?" Mitoki tugged on his arm, ignoring the complaint. "There are cops here asking about you. They're with Owner. You're to report to his office right away."

Katsuki froze at his words, his eyes sliding shut. "How long have they been here?"

"Over an hour. What's going on? What do they want with you?"

Katsuki's mouth twisted in grim humor. "If they're the same bastards as the night before last, one wants in my pants and the other just wants to get back to his desk and donuts."

Mitoki blinked, more confused than before. "Wha-when? Two nights ago? Does this have to do with why you weren't in yesterday?"

Katsuki sighed. "Yes and no. Don't worry too much about it. They're only here for show anyway. They can't hold me accountable for anything and they know it. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Giving the other pageboy what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he headed up the hallway toward the elevator.

 

* * *

 

  
The silence in Aoe's office was thick enough to be cut with a knife. The two cops from the hospital were seated on chairs in front of Aoe's desk. They were skittish, and more than ready to leave. Aoe, seated behind the desk, leveled them with the same cool gaze he'd favored them with the entire meeting. Kayashima stood behind him, his own face its usual mask of politeness. Cups of tea sat untouched in front of the three men. Under different circumstances he might have been upset at that lack of courtesy.

"Is Katsuki Kyousuke going to be here or not?" The first cop finally spoke.

"I distinctly remember informing you of when Katsuki was expected." Aoe said coolly. "You chose to wait. If you have business elsewhere, feel free to leave any message with Kayashima. He will deliver them at the earliest convenience."

"As we said earlier, Aoe-san, we have reason to believe your employee has information that's vital to our current case. It's important we speak to him in person."

"I do hope for your sake whatever information he possess is worth the loss of all our valuable time."

The second officer cleared his throat nervously. "Under the current circumstances any lack of cooperation could land your employee in a great deal of trouble. That's why it's best we see him immediately. I'm certain having a member of your staff arrested would be inconvenient for all parties involved."

"I'm certain if you had a warrant of arrest, you would already have produced it. So I can't help but wonder what you think to gain with such threats."

"It was not intended as a threat, I assure you. Merely as an observation."

"In the future, you may wish to be more careful about what observations you voice aloud." The edge to Aoe's tone was unmistakable.

Another tense silence stretched between them, this time broken by the door opening. Katsuki's own posture was stiff as he approached the desk to bow to Aoe. "Owner. I understand you wanted to see me."

Aoe didn't move, but gestured to the two cops, who were getting to their feet. "Allow me to introduce Norito and Kago of the Tokyo police."

"We've already met." Katsuki mentioned.

"Katsuki-san." The second officer - Norito - took a step forward. "We have to ask you to cooperate with us. There's several questions regarding your brother-"

"I was led to believe at the hospital that you had no more questions for me." Katsuki cut him off.

"You failed to mention your relation to the man you'd had brought in." Kago spoke up.

"You presumed what my relation with him was." Katsuki countered. "Despite my attempts to correct your misinterpretation of events."

"You plainly stated your meeting was an accident." Kago challenged. "You did not say your brother was coming to see you."

"Ah, is that Tane's interpretation of the events?" Katsuki asked, straightening his uniform and pointedly not looking at the two men.

"You know very well we haven't been able to question Katsuki Tane." Kago accused.

Katsuki paused, glancing at the two officers - confusion starting to cloud his features. "Why is that?"

Kago scowled, and Norito stepped in. "I must remind you, Katsuki-san that there is an outstanding warrant out for the arrest of your brother. And that any assistance you give to him would be considered aiding and abetting a felon."

Katsuki shook his head slightly, a wry smile curving his lips. "Tane checked himself out of the hospital before you could question or arrest him. Is that it?"

"Are you claiming to have been unaware of that fact?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I was completely unaware of that. The last time I saw Tane was the night he was brought to the hospital." Which was the truth. He wasn't claiming to have had no contact. Just not to have seen him.

"You are not hiding him at your apartment?" Kago pressed.

"I assure you, I have no idea where Tane is."

"We could get a search warrant." Norito warned him.

"Then I suggest you do so." Katsuki told him. "But you will only be wasting your time. If you would care to look at your own records, they'll show that my contact with Tane is sporadic at best. And that I have never aided him in escaping arrest."

"Our records also indicate that Tane's sporadic contact with you coincides with times he's been in debt to...certain organizations. Debts that were paid off." Kago brought up.

"I have nothing to do with my brother's... activities. Or his debts. As a look into the standings of my accounts can uphold - I have never had the money to pay off whatever debts Tane collects. If you want to find him, you're looking in the wrong place."

"If your brother contacts you-" Norito began.

"I believe you gave me your card, Officer Norito." Katsuki cut him off again. "Though information regarding my brother's whereabouts were hardly what you insinuated I use it for."

Norito flushed, and hastily cleared his throat. "We'll show ourselves out. Katsuki-san. Aoe-san." He hurried out of the room, followed by Kago, who scowled back at them.

When the door shut behind them, Katsuki swallowed before turning back to Aoe. "Owner, I apologize for all of this. I'll try to make sure it doesn't interfere with my work again."

Aoe's gaze was thoughtful. After a moment he turned to the paperwork on his desk. "Family obligation can destroy a person. I would advise cutting all ties before that happens. Dismissed."

Katsuki stared for a minute before bowing. "I take my leave of you."

* * *

 

 

When the door to Aoe's office closed behind him, Katsuki collapsed against the wall with a sigh of relief. It faded quickly to anger at the person responsible for all this. "Dammit, Tane!" He hissed angrily, clenching his hands.

"Jin told me he was in town." Amagai's voice made him look up. "Then Mitoki told me about the cops."

Katsuki glared at him for a minute, but it didn't last. He shrugged, looking away. "They can't touch me. They can't prove anything."

"Did Owner say anything?"

Katsuki frowned, glancing back at the office doors. "That family obligations can destroy a person. Do you know what he meant?"

Amagai glanced at the door, his eyes serious. "I can wager a guess. But it would be based on rumors and hearsay. It was before my time."

"Aoe Shougo?"

The host looked at him sharply. "You've heard, then?"

"I've heard... things." Katsuki confessed. "But I haven't paid a lot of attention to any of it."

"It doesn't matter, I guess." Amagai stated. "What's past is past."

"Except when it refuses to stay there." Katsuki headed for the elevator.

"Tane will never be anything but trouble." Amagai followed him.

"I know that."

"Then don't involve yourself in his troubles."

"I don't. He does." Katsuki countered, hitting the elevator button with more force than necessary.

"Don't let him this time."

"Tane's troubles follow me, regardless." He gestured back toward Aoe's office, then froze, remembering the previous night's incident. He swallowed, shaking it off. "I've been paying off his debts since I was fifteen. I'll probably be paying them off when I'm fifty."

"Katsuki..." Amagai caught his arm.

"Amagai-sempal - I can handle Tane. I've been doing it my whole life."

"And Jin?"

Katsuki paused. "What about Jin?"

"What are you going to tell him?"

"...that it doesn't involve him." Katsuki entered the elevator.

Amagai turned away as the doors slid close. "That's a confrontation I don't want to see..."

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Katsuki wasn't sure what worried him more as the day wore on. The lack of appearance by Jin, or the fact that Tane hadn't called him again. He'd been surprised to find no messages on his voicemail from his brother when he'd finally turned the phone back on that morning. It wasn't like him to give up so easily. Would Tane go to his apartment? Surely he wouldn't be that stupid knowing the police were already involved. But, then again, it was Tane.

And where was Jin? Both Mitoki and Amagai had been certain the host would approach him about what was going on. But he hadn't seen him since the night he'd left his room to go meet Tane. If he'd been busy he wouldn't have bothered Mitoki the previous evening. So where was he? He was both relieved and disappointed when he left the B&B without once running into his lover.

The dark of the night seemed to close in around him, reminding him of the night before when it seemed like someone had followed him. Or perhaps been waiting for him. He strained his ears, but heard only the normal sounds of the city around him. There was no reason for it to be otherwise, no reason for anyone to seek him out. Hyouga had said it was Tane's own people after him. He hadn't recognized the man who'd called off Tane's attackers, but then he didn't know many of Tane's associates. He hadn't lied to the cops on that respect. He had nothing to do with his brother's activities. Wasn't even sure what the current warrant for Tane's arrest was for. Robbery? Trafficking?

It didn't really matter. His brother had been arrested before. He'd even paid his bail once a few years back. He'd never been convicted, though. Not once. When he was younger he'd wondered if that meant Tane was good at whatever he did for the organizations he worked for. Or was the fact he was arrested at all proof that he wasn't very good at it?

It seemed a long time since he'd wondered such things. He'd done his best to separate himself from his brother's troubles. To rise to a level in society well above his brother's station. Or that had been the ideal, once. He wasn't so sure he'd succeeded, or if it even mattered anymore. Just as long as Tane's troubles didn't ruin what he did have.

The surest way to insure that, as always, was to pay off Tane's debt. There was no way to do that, though. Not with how much his brother needed. What else had Hyouga said? That Tane had lost some merchandise? What sort of merchandise? And how exactly had he lost it? He'd rather not know the answers to those questions. But under the circumstances...

His wandering thoughts were cut off when he saw the door to his apartment hung open. For a minute all he could do was stare at the open door. Who? The police? No, they would have left a notice. Tane? No, he would have closed and locked the door behind him. Jin? No lights.

He took a step toward the door, listening. No sounds came from within. Another step. Another. He reached out to push the door fully open. It did so on silent hinges he almost felt should be creaking like in some cheap slasher film. It was too dark to see clearly. He reached up to turn on the lights, pausing momentarily when he realized his hand was shaking.

Once again all he could do was stare. He couldn't put a word to the disaster that had been his apartment. Furniture was overturned. Paperwork and broken glass littered the floor. Even as he stepped further inside, cracking pieces of the hallway mirror under his shoes and kneeling down to pick up a piece of paper which turned out to be a letter from Amagai which should have been in a box in his bedroom, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

Someone had torn through his apartment. Broken his things; read his letters. Searching for something. But what? And who? Not Tane's group. They would know he wouldn't hide anything for Tane. So someone else was involved. Had Hyouga lied? Or just not known?

He reached out to pick up a large piece of glass, realizing it was the remains of a vase - a house warming gift from Mitoki. He froze again, still trying to digest what had happened.

Mitoki's vase was broken. Amagai's letter had been read by someone else. His furniture was overturned. Some of it looked broken. He remembered talking to Touma not long ago about the novelty of owning his own place. His own things...

He was still too dazed to be frightened when a hand took ahold of his arm, and pulled him gently to his feet. He blinked when he saw it was Jin. His face was unreadable as he kicked a chair upright and sat him in it firmly. He headed off into the kitchen and Katsuki found his eyes wandering back to the broken vase piece.

And for a moment the glass looked like another broken piece of glass. And the room was another room - smaller but no less destroyed. Overturned furniture. Broken glass. Mud. Water.

He leaped up, dropping the vase piece and knocking over the chair. The letter crinkled in his hand as he brought his hands up to clench in his hair, squeezing his eyes shut - willing the phantom image away.

"Katsuki?" Jin's voice broke in.

He opened his eyes to find him next to him. It still hurt to see his apartment destroyed, but it was better than the image his mind had called up. He lowered his hands, wincing when he saw a tear in Amagai's letter. He didn't fight when Jin took it off him, setting it aside and pressing a liquor bottle into his hand.

"Drink."

It wasn't a request, not that Katsuki had any objections. He drank deeply as Jin picked the chair up again. He sank into the chair gladly this time. He felt less dazed now. Pain and anger began to take it's place. He took another long drink of the liquor. A bottle he'd gotten from Touma, he recalled. He'd been saving it for his birthday. For some reason the thought made him start laughing, and he choked a little on the drink. Jin raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. When he went to move away, though, Katsuki grabbed at his arm - a panicked thought hitting. "Don't call the police. I don't want them to know. If this is connected to Tane somehow..." He trailed off at the frown Jin gave him. He released his arm, not sure if he had said too little or too much.

Jin picked up another chair, and seated himself across from him. "He get you into this kind of trouble often?" He gestured to the destroyed apartment.

Katsuki shook his head. "No, nothing like this." He glanced around, and immediately wished he hadn't. He gulped from the bottle.

"The man's a wanted criminal. Why didn't you cut your ties long before this? Were you honestly stupid enough to think you could pay off his monetary debts and not have something like this eventually happen?"

Katsuki winced at his words. "I... it's always been the easiest way. Better than having police badgering me about his whereabouts. Or his... associates asking if I've seen him. Give him the money he needs and let him go on his way."

"Until the next time?" Jin pointed out.

"...it wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be a one time thing."

"So what happened?"

"He kept coming back."

"No one ever teach you the word no?"

Katsuki glared. "I told you - it was easier!"

"And, of course, you never thought of the consequences. Of the fact the kind of people he was involved with wouldn't look at things the same way."

Katsuki lowered his gaze to the bottle. "I know how they look at it. I'm Tane's piggybank.:"

Jin's fingers seized his chin, tilting his face up to him as he stood. "Not anymore. And you better make that clear. Or I will."

 

* * *

 

 

  
The alley was full of garbage. Cockroaches skittered at the approach of feet. Ignoring the stickiness on the wall that could have been any number of questionable substances, Tane pressed into the stone - hidden behind the overflowing garbage bins.

"You here, Ugly, or am I wasting my time?" A voice asked.

Tane peered around the obstacle at the thin figure dressed in a trench coat. The lower half of their face was covered by a scarf, and their eyes were shadowed by a hat worn low on their brow. "Who's wasting whose time is questionable." He told them.

"Got a hot date?"

"I'll settle for a hot bath after this filth."

"So spoiled."

"I'm the one covered in bruised and nursing cracked ribs for this little venture of yours. I'd say spoiled is a relative term here."

"Could have walked away at any time."

"Still could."

The figure only chuckled. "Empty threats, Ugly. Why do you bother?"

"Keeps things interesting." Tane grinned. "You have news, or did you just miss me?"

"There's... complications."

"Not the news I wanted to hear."

"Not the news I want to deliver."

"You know, this is no picnic. The cops are on my trail. Goto's men aren't far behind. Tadeo even sent some men to teach me a lesson about failing him."

"I don't know which one of us that makes more popular." The figure mused.

"Funny. What if Tadeo decides to pay?"

"It's your job to make sure he doesn't."

"When will there be better news?"

"A day or two, with luck."

"I don't believe in luck."

"Neither do I. Try to lie low." The figure started to turn away, but paused. "You might want to check on your piggybank. My contact says some of Goto's boys were poking around his place."

Tane shrugged. "Kid's an old hat at looking out for himself."

The figure clucked their tongue at him. "Your concern is touching."

"Did I ever claim to care about what happened to him?"

"No. But you've never disclaimed it, either. And that's quite telling on its own."

Tane narrowed his eyes as the figure turned and left the alley.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Katsuki tossed a garbage bag into the apartment bin, wincing at the sound of glass crashing and cracking inside of it. Cleaning up his apartment had already taken a good portion of the day. And he was nowhere near finished. Some things - like the broken mirror in the hallway and the broken dishes in the kitchen - had seemed to be broken more out of spite more than anything. The loss of his things pained him in a way he'd long forgotten. This was why for years he'd avoided keeping anything more than he could throw in a bag and carry with him. What was the point if it could be taken away so easily?

 

* * *

 

 

  
"What's this?" He'd asked Mitoki.

"A vase?" The younger pageboy had suggested. "It's a house warming gift. For your new apartment."

"I don't really decorate my apartment." He'd tried to tell him.

"He doesn't even have furniture." Touma had put in.

"I have furniture."

"The bed doesn't count."

He'd glared at him. "I have a couch and chairs and...a shelf."

"You have a shelf?" Touma had seemed genuinely surprised.

"I gave it to him." Amagai had supplied.

"Oh. That explains it."

He'd rolled his eyes. "It was a nice thought." He'd told Mitoki, ignoring his older friends.

"I'm sure it'll look nice." Mitoki had said, his tone hopeful.

"I'll pick flowers up for it on the way home." He'd promised.

"And a table to put it on?" Touma had suggested. He'd glared at the ex-host, but the barkeep had only laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

He smiled slightly at the memory, but scowled when he remembered the vase was one of the things whoever had wrecked his home had broken. After Jin had left the previous night, he'd gathered the cushions of the couch from where they'd been tossed and fallen into an uneasy sleep in the living room of his apartment - not bothering to change clothes or turn off the lights.

Morning had not made the mess that been left for him look any bleaker. Changing clothes, he'd set to work trying to sort out what was salvageable and what wasn't. How much wasn't was discouraging.

Lost in thought, he might have passed his apartment if someone hadn't coughed, attracting his attention. He paused when he saw the man on his doorstep. He was dressed in a pressed business suit, and his hair was brushed neatly back. "Good afternoon, Katsuki-san." He bowed in greeting.

"...Tadeo-san."

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So, do I have you to thank for the mess in my apartment?" Katsuki asked the man on his doorstep.

Tadeo shook his head. "No. My men would never have bothered you, Katsuki-san."

"So someone else is involved."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss such matters with you."

"So why are you here?"

"You know why I am here."

"He's not here. I haven't seen him since the night he was taken to the hospital."

"When did you last speak with him?"

Katsuki scowled, then glanced around. "Maybe you better come in."

"I'd be delighted." He inclined his head graciously. "And grateful."

Katsuki snorted, unlocking the door and entering. "I'd offer you a drink, but I don't have anything left to offer."

"I can make do without."

"A good idea - since your stay will be brief." Jin's voice cut into the conversation.

Katsuki froze. He had time to notice Tadeo did the same, as well as wonder how Jin had gotten back into his apartment before he was stunned again.

"Jinnai-san." Tadeo inclined his head to the host.

"Tadeo-san." Jin replied, unmoving.

"What brings you here? Surely Aoe-san is not so concerned over a few minor incidents involving one of the B&B's pageboys."

"Minor incidents can escalate."

"So Aoe sent you? Why here instead of my office?" Tadeo studied him a moment, then his eyes slid to Katsuki. "I see. Aoe didn't send you at all, did he?" He turned back to Jin.

"Maybe." Jin's reply was non-committal, but his gaze was hard.

"No, he didn't. You came on your own. I had heard recently that you'd acquired a pretty piece of property." His eyes slid to Katsuki again, his look smug. "Retirement plans, Jin?"

Katsuki flushed in embarrassment. Before he could speak up, Jin's fist smashed into Tadeo's face - sending the other man to the floor. Katsuki gasped in shock. "Jin!" Before he could move, though, Jin's hand gripped his forearm in a vice like grip. He shot the host a glare, but Jin ignored him - keeping his eyes on Tadeo instead.

Tadeo climbed to his feet, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "That was out of line. I apologize."

"Apology accepted... this time." Jin's words were icy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Katsuki-san had any knowledge of his brother's whereabouts."

"Katsuki?" Jin prompted, still not looking a him.

Katsuki felt a surge of irritation at his treatment, but turned to Tadeo anyway. "No more than any other time. He knows better."

"But he has contacted you."

"...The night before last. I told him I couldn't help him this time."

"I imagine he did not take that too well."

"You could say that."

"Tane was fond of calling you "The prettiest piggybank in Tokyo"."

Katsuki winced, partly at the name and partly because Jin's grip on his arm tightened when he heard it. He tugged against the grip, and was surprised when Jin loosened his hold slightly - though he didn't let go completely.

Tadeo, apparently oblivious to the interaction, continued. "You've never failed to pay his debts before. Are you truly going to turn your back on him now?"

"...It's too high a price now." There was a double meaning to his words, and he knew Tadeo, atleast, understood them.

"There is a man named Gato. His men are most likely who did this." He gestured to the apartment. "They were probably seeking some clue to Tane's whereabouts. I doubt they'll be back."

"What do they want with him?" Katsuki asked, ignoring the scowl Jin shot him.

"Tane allowed someone to steal what we had already stolen from them. They may want him dead. Or they may want him to identify the third party."

"You don't know the third party, either." Jin deduced.

Tadeo turned a cold glare on him. "Perhaps. Or perhaps not. It is of no importance to you either way."

"No, it's not. We're through now." Jin told him.

Tadeo hesitated, then nodded his acceptance of the fact. "If you'll both excuse me then. Jinnai-san. Katsuki-san." He bowed and headed for the door. He paused there to turn back. "I shall miss doing business with you, Katsuki-san." He stated, smiling slightly before exiting the apartment.

Jin scowled at the closed door. "I bet you will." He muttered so low, Katsuki wasn't certain he'd heard him right. He moved to walk away, pulling at the grip on his wrist, and was surprised when Jin's grip tightened again. The host yanked him back, spinning him to face him. "What was he doing here?"

"You heard him yourself."

"Why did you let him in?"

"What ? I was supposed to hold the conversation about Tane's whereabouts on the doorstep when the police might have been around?"

"I told you to cut your ties with Tane and his associates."

"And I did."

"Then why were you asking about what Tane had done?"

"Those men wrecked my place, don't I at least deserve to know why?"

"And was that all it was?"

"..." Katsuki found himself looking away from Jin's searching gaze. Was that all it was? Had taking care of Tane's money problems only ever been convenience? Or had he in some way wanted to keep a connection, however tentative, with his brother? Had he wanted to know what had happened in hope that he could still help somehow?

"You don't owe him anything." Jin continued. "He doesn't give a damn about you."

Katsuki closed his eyes, swallowing uneasily. "I know that."

"Do you?"

"You've never even met him."

"I don't need to. I know enough about Tadeo to know the kind of men who work for him. Besides, why would he put you at risk by dragging you into his business if he cared at all? Why would he let Tadeo near you?"

"Tadeo only ever comes looking for the money Tane owes."

Jin snorted. "He was doing plenty of looking, but it had nothing to do with your brother."

Katsuki blinked, startled, before turning a thoughtful frown on Jin. "This is the second time this week - if you were anyone else - I'd accuse you of being jealous."

For a moment the words lay between them and Katsuki waited for the same mocking response Jin had given him the other evening. He wasn't prepared for Jin's mouth crashing down on his hungrily. For his arms to wrap around his waist, pressing his body to his. For a moment he was stunned, then he relaxed into the heated embrace. Jin's hands slid down his sides to his hips, and he guided him backwards to the couch cushions still on the floor.

There were no words. There was nothing to say. Nothing either of them would say. Katsuki let himself be swept up by that moment. He didn't want to think about anything else but Jin's touch.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Someone shoved at his shoulder. He swatted them away, but the hand came back - more insistent.

"You should fire your cleaning service."

Tane's voice broke through the haze of sleep. His eyes shot open, though he had to blink to clear them. "Tane? What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" He was disoriented from being suddenly awakened, and it took him a moment to remember where he was, and who he'd last been with. He felt the sheets pooling around his waist as he sat up.

"Matter of opinion."

"The cops-"

"They haven't even bothered to get the warrant. Or stake out your apartment. Guess you made an impression on them. Of course, they're idiots for thinking you'd tell them the truth, but most cops I've known have been idiots so it's no surprise. But unless you took Twiddledum up on his offer from the other night, I don't think the cops were the last ones here."

Katsuki wondered briefly where Jin had gone to. He pushed the thought aside. He was no doubt back at the B&B. And under the current circumstances that was for the best. "Don't be an ass." Grabbing up his pants he pulled them on. "And you still haven't answered what you're doing here."

"Tadeo was here."

"And?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Exactly what I told you." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stumbled into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"You told him you weren't paying?"

"Damn right."

"Damn it, Kyousuke! How could you-" Tane followed him.

"Take a look around!" Katsuki snapped. "Think I keep the place like this?! I finally get a place of my own, stuff of my own, and now this!"

Tane glanced at the partly cleaned up disaster briefly. "At least there's no water, right?"

Katsuki shivered at his words. "Get out, Tane."

"Is he worth it?"

Katsuki blinked. "He who?"

"Whoever he is." Tane made a gesture toward the living room. "I thought you learned from her mistake that love was nothing but trouble. But here you are making all the same mistakes she did."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katsuki crossed his arms.

His brother snorted. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Katsuki retorted.

Tane's hand whipped out to smack him across the face. "You're getting quite a mouth on you, little brother. You need to remember your manners."

Katsuki stood frozen for a moment, his eyes watering from the blow. He could feel the stinging warmth of where his brother's hand had met his skin. It was probably swelling already. His hands clenched at his side, then his eyes snapped up, and he slammed his fist into Tane's face. His brother stumbled back into the wall, grabbing his nose with his both hands. "My manners? MY manners? You come here uninvited, with all you're stupid problems, and what? I'm supposed to take it? Get you money to do what with? Pay off your mistake? What did you lose that has two groups after you - including your own?"

"I think my nose is bleeding." Tane muttered.

"Try not to drip blood on the carpet. My apartment could still be searched for evidence." Katsuki started to storm past him, but Tane grabbed his arm.

"You've grown up, you know that? Hyouga said you'd changed. That you weren't one of us anymore. He was right."

Katsuki stared at him. "When did you see Hyouga?"

"Today. He did it, didn't you? Changed you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think a part of me could hate him for it." Tane let his arm go reluctantly. "It wasn't a what. It was a who."

"What do you mean?"

"Who. It was who I lost, not what I lost. Gato's son. Daiki."

"You lost a person? You kidnapped a person?" Katsuki stepped back. He felt chilled as he watched Tane, waiting for his response. He'd known what Tane was, but at the same time...

"Wasn't involved in the kidnapping. Just in charge of him for a time while Tadeo saw to the ransom note. Somebody else got in on the action."

"Go on. I'd love to hear more." A new voice interrupted. Tane whirled, but froze when he saw the four men in the living room. One already had a gun out, facing him.

"Shuji. You don't give up, do you? How did you find me?"

The man's smile was cold. "Patience. I figured you'd be back. You don't have anyone else to go to, do you?" He came forward, studying Katsuki. "So, this is your Piggybank, eh, Tane? Very pretty. How did you even come from the same gene pool?"

Tane's eyes narrowed. "You leave him out of this, Shuji. I'll only warn you once."

"I believe you were explaining what happened with Daiki. Go on."

Tane smirked. "Sudden memory loss."

"Pity." Shuji nodded at two of his men. They came forward slowly. Tane smirked, and waved them forward cockily. Suddenly Shuji stepped forward to grab ahold of Katsuki's arm. Katsuki gave a shout, his fist swinging up, but Shuji blocked it easily.

"Kyousuke!" Tane leapt forward, but Shuji tossed the younger man at the fourth man in the room. Katsuki went to move, but froze when he felt the cold metal of the barrel of a gun pressing against his temple.

"It would be a shame to have to hurt him Tane. I suggest you start talking." Shuji held up an arm to block Tane's way. But Tane didn't try to push past him. In a smooth motion a gun appeared from his sleeve, and the rapport of a bullet made Katsuki wince, until he felt the man's grip on him release, The gun clattered to the floor as the man fell backwards. He felt himself start to shake. From fright or shock of what had just happened he wasn't sure.

"The next man who touches my younger brother gets the same." Tane pointed his gun at Shuji. "Kyousuke."

Katsuki managed to pull his eyes up from the floor to look at Tane. His brother didn't return the gaze, instead he kept watching Shuji carefully. "Tane..." His voice was unsteady. He saw red on the carpet, and tried not to think about what it was.

"Run. Get out. Now."

His legs were shaking as he stood up. He refused to look at the man on the floor, instead he ran for the door. He only made it a few steps outside before he was grabbed. He gave a shout, before something covered his face, silencing and blinding him. He heard Tane shout his name, and then a crash.

"Get over your memory loss. We'll be in touch." Shuji's voice came from inside, followed by a loud thud. Katsuki struggled against whoever was holding him, then Shuji's voice came again. "We don't have time for that. Knock him out."

There was a flash of pain on the back of his head, before darkness overcame him.

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

  
The first thing Tane felt was the pounding in his head. As he hadn't had the money for alcohol lately it couldn't mean anything good. He tested his movement and discovered both his legs and arms were bound. Further evidence that whatever was happening was most likely bad news. Any likelihood otherwise would have to have been preceded by a large intake of alcohol, which he already knew not to be the case. Back to square one.

Memory returned in a sickening rush that only years of experience kept from giving away his consciousness. Shuji had threatened Kyousuke. Had kidnapped him. An act that Tane would make sure was Goto's brainless second's final act. As soon as he got away from whoever currently had him tied up.

He'd long since gotten past threats to his own life - which tended to occur on a nearly daily basis. He had little respect for his own continued existence, and the list of people he placed above his own life was - not shockingly - extremely short. His brother, however, was one of those people and he would definitely have to make Shuji pay for dragging him into this. But if Shuji had left him, then he couldn't be being held by Gato. And he doubted Tane would have let him awaken naturally from the knock-out. There was one final option that came to mind, but it - too - did not fit.

His best chance at escape was to allow his capturer to continue to think he was unconscious. But without knowing who his capturer was he couldn't really form a plan to escape. And the only way to get that information was to allow it to be known he was awake. 'Can't ever be something easy.' He thought to himself. He tested the bonds again, but found them secure. A voice interrupted before he could think of his next move.

"You can stop pretending anytime. I know you're awake. You've tested your bonds twice."

The voice was smooth and polished. So much for option three. One last thought came to mind, and he opened his eyes to look up at the man in front of him. The light pierced his eyes - making him wince slightly. He took in Jin's appearance and snorted. "Ah. You must be him."

"And you can only be Tane." Jin replied - seated casually across from where he was tied up.

"My reputation proceeds me, I see."

"Figured you were the only one incompetent enough to be left at the apartment after firing a gun." Jin smirked at the scowl shot his way. "So - you going to tell me who it was?"

"Gato, of course. Tadeo was already there."

"Does idiocy run in the family?" Jin asked casually. "I meant who kidnapped Daiki."

Tane's eyes narrowed at the insult, but at the question he chuckled. "Isn't that the question on everybody's mind? Funny thing is how everyone thinks I've got the answer. But I didn't see Daiki get kidnapped."

Jin frowned as he digested the information. "So, who are you protecting? And are they worth your brother's life?"

"What makes you think I care about the kid?"

"Didn't think you did. But someone fired that shot. No body. No blood. Just you. So it wasn't Gato's men. And if you were just trying to get away you'd have fired more than one shot."

"Heh. Not bad." Tane admitted. "But that was when Shuji's thugs had a gun to his head. Now it's different. After all, he's worth more to Gato alive. I'm sure you can attest to that."

Jin stood slowly, his movements unrushed as he took the few steps to tower over Tane. The other looked up at him scornfully, until Jin kicked him in the stomach. Tane crumpled with a sharp exhale of air, and before he could recover Jin slammed another kick into his face - sending him sprawling.

Managing to suck air back into his lungs, Tane pushed himself up on one arm - spitting a mouthful of blood onto the carpet. "That was unexpected. You actually care about my brother, huh?"

"Let's put it this way.:" Jin crouched in front of him. "I promised Amagai not to make him cry too much. That's the only reason you're making it out of this alive. Seeing as you're the one who dragged him into this to begin with."

Tane didn't look up at him, but he was silent for a minute. "It's ironic, really. Seeing as that's why I walked out to begin with. Because I knew I'd just end up dragging him down with me."

"Spare me the sob story. If you ever really wanted to protect him, you'd have stayed away."

"I did at first. For three years. Ran into him by chance."

"Right." Jin stood up. "Then, like any caring, protective elder brother would, you suckered him into paying your debts."

"It was supposed to be a one time thing."

Jin walked over to the table to pour himself a drink. "Where have I heard that one before?"

"You think he needs you to protect him, huh? Don't fool yourself. Kid don't need anyone. He attracts people like a dog attracts fleas. If you weren't there, someone else would be."

"So, that's your excuse, is it? No need to save him from Gato, because eventually someone else will? And in the meantime?"

"He'll survive. He always does. He's tougher than he looks."

"He's stubborn. There's a difference."

"Same end result. He'll survive." Tane pushed himself up onto his knees, favoring Jin with a a sneer. "Go ahead. Tell yourself he needs you, but he doesn't. You just want him to - because you want him."

Jin was silent a minute, then he sat down the glass without having touched the contents. "We can do this two ways. You can tell me the third party. Or I can hand you over to Tadeo and let him get the name out of you."

"You think Tadeo would have better luck?"

"I think Tadeo has aligned himself with Gato. How else would Gato's men have known who Katsuki was?"

Tane froze, his eyes widening as realization stuck. His jaw clenched around a snarl. "Tadeo..."

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Katsuki felt was the cold. He felt terribly cold. He wasn't wearing a shirt or socks, and the ground beneath him felt cold and hard like cement or stone. The pain seeped in next. Pounding through his head not unlike a hangover. As memory flooded back, his head shot up - meaning to take in his surroundings. But the movement made him feel nauseous, and he laid his head back on the cold floor with a groan.

"Awake I see." Shuji's voice made his blood run cold. His mouth felt too dry to speak even if he could come up with a reply. "Not in the mood to talk to me? Thirsty, maybe?"

Cold water was dumped over him, and Katsuki gasped - fear pushing him to sit up even though the water only lasted a minute. Shuji stood over him holding an empty pitcher. He seemed to be in a basement of some kind. Cement walls surrounded the room - a set of stairs up the only way out. Overhead lights lit the room dimly as several seemed to be burnt out. His head still pounded, and he shivered from the cold water now soaking him. He glowered at Shuji, but clenched his jaw shut - not speaking.

Shuji only smirked at him, reaching out to grasp his chin. "So there is fire in there. Now I'll have to decide if you look more tempting angry or afraid."

Katsuki yanked his chin out of his hands, though he found keeping his balance not easy with his hands and feet tied. He ended up leaning on his hands to keep upright. He gave a cry when Shuji grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back. He then slid a finger down his neck.

"Wet is definitely good, though. Such versatility will make for a better sale." He shoved him down on the ground then.

Fear forced him to sit up, though - and words from his mouth. "Sale?"

"For Daiki's ransom of course." A third voice, all to familiar spoke.

Katsuki turned to the stairs where Tadeo was slowly descending. "You-...? You treacherous-"

"You aren't among my men, so it can hardly be considered treachery." Tadeo cut him off. "And your brother's incompetence - if that is indeed what it was - has put me in a difficult position. You see, Gato paid our ransom. Only for Daiki to be kidnapped before being returned.."

"So return the money."" Katsuki ground out.

"Being an honest business man he offered." Shuji broke in. "But we deemed it was inadequate at that point. Which brings us to you."

"Originally Gato wanted Tane, for revenge of course. But it wasn't hard to convince Shuji you would be far more profitable." Tadeo finished explaining - coming up to him.

"You. Bastard."

Tadeo only reached out a finger to stroke his cheek. "I meant what I said at your apartment, though. I shall miss doing business with you." Katsuki yanked his face away - spitting at him, but Tadeo only seemed amused by his vehemence. "I may very well pay to have you myself. But at a later time when all this has been resolved." Standing, he nodded at Shuji. "I'll be in touch."

"Of course." Shuji nodded, turning back to Katsuki as Tadeo headed for the stairs. "I'll have some food brought to you. Too weak, you're of no use to anyone."

Katsuki managed to hold the glare until he heard the door close and lock behind Shuji. Then he slid laid down and let the fear wash over him. Frustrated tears welled in his eyes as he tried to think the situation through. All led to the conclusion that he couldn't escape, and that the chance of rescue was unlike to happen in time. He curled up into a ball as he began to shiver. "Damn you, Tane." He whispered. "You and me..."

 

* * *

 

 

"I hate the rain." Tane stood at the window of the rundown motel room he'd taken them to.

He'd agreed to take him to meet the third party, not that Jin trusted him to keep his word. But he'd contacted someone briefly at any rate. If it was a trap, he was confident in his abilities to turn the tables and get the info he needed off of someone else. If that did happen he'd make sure things ended badly for Tane as well. Even if it would mean breaking his promise to Amagai.

He glanced up from where he was propped on the dresser - which had seemed a cleaner choice than the bed or chairs. "Seems to run in the family."

"You don't know, do you?" Tane asked, not looking back.

Jin sighed. He'd hoped at the least the other man would keep his mouth shut for awhile. That was apparently asking too much, though. "Know what? He asked in a bored tone.

"Why Kyousuke hates water."

Jin scowled. Not liking the turn in conversation. He didn't like being toyed with - and that was exactly what Tane was doing. Dangling snipes of info like you would a dog's bone. But he wouldn't find him so easy to bait. "Why do I have the feeling that short of gagging you, there's no way to stop you from telling me."

"Kid would fall for a smart ass. He really is just like her."

Curious in spite himself, Jin watched Tane, but said nothing to encourage or discourage him. For a long minute he wondered if he really intended to let the subject drop, but then Tane started speaking again.

"Heard said they warned her about him. That he wasn't worthy of her. Nothing but trouble. Heh. Kind of like me. After he got himself killed in a deal gone wrong she moved us back to her home town. Some tiny fishing village down south. I hated it on sight. Was always causing trouble. Which was what I was out doing the night the Tsunami hit.

"It's funny how they don't go into details when you're underage. It just "Something went wrong". Something went wrong alright. There was no warnings. Nobody on the shore should have stood a chance. But the rescuers found him alive three days later. Ever seen a body that's been in the water that long? Soaks in water like a sponge - it's pretty grotesque. But I overheard the rescue worker say they had to physically pry his hands off her body. Funny thing is he didn't cry. Not even at her funeral. Not even one tear. Only saw him cry once after that. When I took him out drinking shortly before I left."

"Katsuki always cries when he's drunk." Jin offered coolly.

"Get him drunk often?" Tane's voice held a darker tone to it.

"No. I don't like it when he gets drunk."

"Because he cries? Or because you don't like to see him cry?"

"..."

"He was never anything but trouble for her. How do I know the same isn't true about you for him?"

"You don't. But you do know that you're nothing but trouble for him."

"..." Tane was silent this time. After a moment more of looking out the window, he turned to look over his shoulder at Jin. "Nobody I train my gun sights on lives. Who you can throw down in a fight won't stop a bullet between the eyes. So you watch your step with my kid brother. Because I don't do second chances."

Jin slid off the dresser, his eyes narrowing as he met Tane's gaze. "You think you have the right to give him away? He isn't yours. Never was. You don't get a say."

"Oh, I have a say. But it will be with bullets, not words."

"Then it's your rights you're giving up. And when this is all over you walk. And you don't contact him again. Ever."

Tane scowled, his lips curling into a snarl. "One mistake." He warned.

"I don't make mistakes." Jin stated.

After another long moment Tane whirled back to the window. He froze, and his eyes narrowed - a frown turning the corners of his mouth a second. Then his expression cleared. "They're here. Stay out of sight a minute."

Jin didn't respond, but he didn't stop him from stepping outside. He stepped over to the window - watching as Tane approached a tall, broad shouldered man. The two began to exchange words. From their stances he could see the exchange grow heated. He surveyed the area around them - spotting several more men in hiding. The conversation seemed to have ended, and the man was following Tane towards the door.

Jin's eyes narrowed, and he stepped out into the parking lot. Both Tane and the other man froze. Tane opened his mouth to speak, but Jin didn't give him a chance. The gunshot echoed even through the storm. Tane dropped to his knees, clutching his thigh and the man ducked behind a car, pulling out his own gun.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Tane growled.

"Where's who's in charge?" Jin didn't even look at him as some of the men in hiding stepped into the parking lot - their own guns trained on him.

"Are you blind or dumb?" The man who'd been following Tane asked.

"Neither. That's why I'm asking." Jin replied with a smirk. A second gunshot sounded and Jin hissed in both pain and frustration when the gun flew out of his hand - hitting the pavement several feet away. He turned to where the shot had come from, noting Tane had done the same.

The scarf and hat were gone, but he still wore the trench coat from the meeting in the alley. Long dark hair clung to his face due to the pouring rain. It emphasized the youth of his features, but there was nothing youthful about the cold, calculating eyes sizing Jin up. He stepped lightly over to stand in front of Tane. "Get up, ugly. You're making me look bad." Tane pushed himself to his feet, wincing. He watched the young man in front of him carefully.

Jin couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping.

"Something funny, Blue Boy?" The young man asked, his gun still pointing at Jin.

"Just finished putting the pieces together." Jin replied, smirking. "It all makes a lot more sense now. I'd normally say it was a pleasure to meet you, but under the circumstances, I'm sure we can both forgo the pleasantries... Gato Daiki."

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Daiki smirked. "Confident for a man with so many guns trained on him. You seem to be under the impression you're getting out of here alive."

"You're in the middle of a coup of your father's organization. You've managed to convince both him and Tadeo that you've been kidnapped by a third party. You aren't stupid enough to risk getting on the bad side of Aoe Reiji." Jin replied casually.

"It's true a war on two fronts doesn't appeal to me." Daiki admitted.

"Don't you mean a war on three? Tadeo isn't pleased about being made a fool of."

"True. But Tadeo didn't get so far by being unreasonable. After I'm in power I'm certain I can convince him to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Your artificial third party has him worried. He's making moves to align himself with your father. If that happens, you're through. You've laid the groundwork, what are you waiting for? Or are you afraid?"

Daiki's eyes hardened, and his finger tightened on the trigger. "I've rarely let a man call me a coward and live. Remind me again why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Because you won't be able to trust your father's men to choose you over Aoe."

"There's a permanent solution for men I can't trust. Try again."

"I know what you were waiting for. And you don't want me to say it here."

There was a flicker of fear in Daiki's eyes, followed by fury. The silence stretched as the fury was replaced by cool calculation. Then Daiki pulled the trigger.

 

* * *

 

 

Touma waved to a regular who was exiting the bar before turning to look at where Amagai was nursing his third drink. He hadn't seen the host look so somber in some time. Nor was there a feeling of melancholy to him that he might expect from previous experience.

In fact, there was only faint memories of their early training days at the B&B that he would compare Amagai's current mood to. Even then he hadn't found the right word for it. 'Anger' was too calm. Even 'fury' seemed a poor comparison. 'Ready to kill' was fair, he supposed.

Despite the fact his glass was still mostly filled, he went over to stand by him. "Refill?"

"I would, but I can't." Amagai's voice was terse.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Touma was having the strangest feeling of deja vu. It was exactly like their training days. Even Amagai's reply seemed to mirror those old memories.

"Jinnai."

"What's he done?"

"Katsuki."

"Well, yes, he does him on a regular basis - what's your point?" Touma joked. At Amagai's unamused frown he held up his hands. "Just trying to lighten the mood. Seriously, though, I haven't seen you in a mood like this since training. What's going on?"

"I trusted him to look out for Katsuki."

"Though 'trust' and 'Jin' aren't words I'd usually associate together, I have to admit I was beginning to think Katsuki was an exception. What happened?"

"Tane happened."

"That's his brother you told us about, right? I take it he got him into trouble."

"He got him kidnapped."

Touma took a moment to digest the information. "Alright, but-"

"By Gato Ito."

"...when?"

"Last night."

"Do you know when-"

"Tonight. Jin asked for my help."

"So why are you angry at Jin?"

"Because he screwed up. He shouldn't have left him alone."

"So, you discovered Jin wasn't infallible and that makes you angry? Or are you convinced you could have done a better job?"

Amagai stared straight ahead for a long moment without speaking. Then he sighed. "Neither I guess. I just want someone to blame. Jin's an easy target."

"Anger isn't going to help right now, though. What did Jin need you do do?"

Amagai's lips thinned into a hard line. Touma had a distinct feeling whatever the plan was, the host didn't like it one bit.

 

* * *

 

  
Katsuki had only nibbled at the food brought to him. Enough to stave off hunger pains, but no more. He didn't trust the food, but figured he couldn't afford weakness either. So far it didn't seem to have had any adverse effects.

After his initial breakdown, he felt calmer than he'd expected to feel. He was in no way ignorant of the situation he was in. Shuji and Tadeo's words had left no doubts of his fate. There was only the question of how much time he had and if anyone was looking for him. The 'if' stung, but realistically he wasn't sure he could term it as anything else. Tane had attempted to protect him from Gato's men. But that didn't mean he would put himself on the line to save him. There was a chance Jin might return and discover what had happened. But Tadeo had said at the time that Gato's men would not likely return. Whether that had been a lie to mislead him, or had been true until Tadeo had struck the deal with Shuji he couldn't say. But Jin had to have put some stock in it, or he wouldn't have left him alone.

Or would he have?

He'd never even attempted to define his and Jin's relationship. And any direct question of the host's feelings for him were only ignored or turned about. Jin had cared enough to warn off Tadeo. But that didn't mean he cared enough to openly attack a man like Gato. Still, the memory of how he'd acted toward Tadeo gave him hope he would. It was pretty much the only hope he had.

The door to the cellar opened and Katsuki watched warily as Shuji descended the stairs. "Time to go for a small drive." He told him. "I trust you'll behave."

 

* * *

 

 

"Kotozuki, check the lines. See what the police are doing, if anything, about what happened at the motel. Niyama, stay up front and watch for the others to arrive." Gato Daiki snapped out orders as he entered the warehouse that was his current base of operations. The two men ran to do as he'd ordered, leaving Tane to limp along after Daiki alone. "Medical supplies are that way, Ugly. Go stop that leg from bleeding - it's annoying me."

"But..." Tane hesitated, glancing over his shoulder.

"You going deaf on me, Ugly? Go. That's an order."

Tane frowned at the younger man a minute before bowing. "By your command." The frown was replaced with Tane's usual smirk, before he limped off.

Daiki looked after him a moment, his face unreadable. Then he turned back to the door he'd entered from. Jin was leaning against the frame, watching him. "See something you like, Blue Boy?"

"Not really. You aren't much to look at."

Daiki froze, startled by the words, then his eyes flashed in irritation. "That's the second time you've gotten away with insulting me. I don't think there's another man alive who can claim that pleasure."

"Your ego bruises too easily. That's a weakness."

"Maybe, but it's served me well so far."

"Claim that when you've actually gotten somewhere."

"Oh, I'm going places, Blue Boy. Trust me." Daiki walked over to a nearby door, opening it. "Step into my office."

It was an office, which actually surprised Jin. So far he hadn't seen any hint that Daiki could handle the business side of things. He rested a foot on one of the seats while Daiki shut the door behind them.

"No snide comment about the decor? Are you slipping? Or starting to take me more seriously?" Daiki asked, taking his seat.

"I'm thinking you must have been working at this for awhile - to have bothered with an office."

"I've had to bide my time, but the wait is almost over. Considering I've been plotting my father's demise - Tane's attachment to his piggybank baffles me. Still, I did warn him my father's men were poking around. Not my fault Ugly didn't pass on the warning. Which brings us to you. Why are you here?"

"Katsuki Kyousuke works at the B&B."

"The kid's a pageboy, not a a host. And if Aoe wants to cry foul, why not take it directly to my father? You sought me out. Just what is Tane's piggybank to you?"

"Do your men know Tane is your lover?"

Daiki froze, then chuckled. "I must be slipping." He stood - pacing away, then shrugged. "They're auctioning him tonight. Father will be there - he likes to watch the auctions. I don't see any reason we couldn't assist each other. We'll have to move fast, though. You have people to send inside, I take it?"

"You have your own moles."

"True. But I figure you'll want someone at the auction in case we can't crash it before the first round... you are aware of how father runs his auctions?"

 

* * *

 

 

They'd blindfolded him before taking him to the car. Shuji had some men with him and Katsuki had found no chance of escape. He tried to listen for sounds to key into where he was, but the glass must have been sound proof. There was only the rustle of clothing as others in the vehicle moved, and the occasional sound of someone's breath. The drive seemed to take a long time to him, but perhaps it was just his inability to see where he was. When the car finally stopped, he was pulled out of it but the blindfold was not removed.

Someone led him inside, pulling his arm roughly when he didn't keep up. Finally they stopped, and the blindfold was removed. He found himself in a traditional style bathhouse, though it seemed empty right now. Bath supplies were laid out and waiting. "You'll bathe. Clothes will be brought shortly." Shuji instructed, releasing his arm.

Katsuki stepped away from him. "If I refuse?"

Shuji chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure I could find some willing hands to assist you with the task. Far more than necessary in fact. Since I'm so generous, I'd let them take turns. How do you like that idea?"

Katsuki swallowed, and backed away. "You're sick."

"No? It would be good practice for later. You're lucky, really. The regulars and special guests pay to see and touch the merchandise early. But you're such a late addition, you missed that part. There's always next time, I guess."

"Next time?"

"We auction off tricks, not the merchandise itself. Once or twice Gato's sold someone to a regular or special guest. But those deals happen between the auctions. I imagine you'll be quite popular - being new and all. Ito might even put you in every round if demand gets high. I imagine you're in for a long night." Shuji smirked at the horrified expression on Katsuki's face. He walked towards him, but Katsuki backed away.

"That's disgusting!"

Shuji only chuckled, grabbing ahold of his arm with one hand and his chin with the other. "Expected something more like the B&B? One buyer a night? There's a rumor Ito used to be a client over there when Shougo was in charge. But he was kicked out when Reiji took over, and that's why he started the auctions. Even though you aren't a host, you're still one of Aoe's people. I imagine Ito will enjoy having you here."

Katsuki yanked out of his grasp. "Get out."

"I'll send someone with fresh clothes. Don't try anything stupid. You're merchandise now. And merchandise that wanders is free game to whoever catches them." Shuji exited.

Left alone in the bathhouse, Katsuki wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered despite the steam from the water heating the room.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Amagai's phone rang only once before he snatched it up. "Yes? About time. Of course. I'm going."

Touma picked up his glass as he stood. "You aren't going to fill me in, are you?"

"Afterwards, promise." Amagai told him, exiting.

Touma picked up other glasses from the bar to wash, but paused when the phone rang.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"I want to go in." Tane demanded, shutting the door to Daiki's office.

"Sorry, Ugly. Not this time." Daiki was inspecting his gun.

"You need every man you got, and you know it."

"I need someone on the outside to take out any runners. Besides, I can't have one of my gunners come limping in. It'll make me look bad."

"If that bastard hadn't shot me -"

"But he did. You're lucky. The Doc says no permanent damage."

"Lucky? I was fucking helping the jerk-"

"You want me to kill him?" The offer was sincere, and it made Tane pause. "It will probably upset your piggybank, but-"

"I want Shuji dead. I don't care how useful he'd be. I want him dead." Tane's voice was cold.

"Done." Daiki assured him, closing up the gun and holstering it.

"I'd like to kill him myself."

"It's going to be a rough night, I can't guarantee that. Would you hate me if I killed him instead?"

"...no, just as long as he's dead."

Daiki took ahold of his jacket, and pulled him down to kiss him hungrily. Tane wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Daiki broke the kiss reluctantly. "No going back to Tadeo's organization. After tonight you're all mine."

"You're the one who said I was the most use there." Tane smirked.

"That was then, and this is now. I want you close."

"By your command."

There were footsteps and Daiki reluctantly stepped out of Tane's embrace before the knock came. "Everyone's ready, Gato-san."

"Well, let's go save your piggybank." Daiki smirked, taking a step toward the door.

"Kid's name's Kyousuke."

Daiki arched his eyebrows at him. "So you've given him over to Blue Boy? Guess that means you really are all mine now? I can live with that."

Tane offered a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. Daiki ignored it as they headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The pants and shirt were made of a white gauzy material that hid very little. After he'd bathed and dressed, Katsuki was brought to a room where other young men dressed like him stood around waiting. Most neither looked at or spoke to each other. Katsuki found a corner, and crouched down. A part of him still couldn't believe this was happening. A gong sounded from somewhere on the grounds, and some of those waiting seemed to tense. Katsuki shivered, watching the doors. They opened to admit Shuji and another man. He was older than Shuji, and his smile as he looked around at those gathered was cold.

"Such a quiet group." He commented. "I'm sure that will change later. Choose quickly, Shuji. We can't leave the guests waiting."

Some other men entered the room. Shuji walked it slowly, chuckling when one flinched away. "I'd say that was volunteering, wouldn't you, Gato-san?"

"The guests are always amused by volunteers." Gato replied.

"Take him." Shuji ordered the men.

"No, no! Please!" The young man screamed as the men dragged him out. Katsuki's stomach churned at the sight.

Shuji smirked at those remaining. "Any more volunteers?"

"Sicko." Someone murmured.

Shuji turned to one section. "That sounded like another volunteer. Care to say it again?" When no one spoke, he grabbed one's arm. "Tell me who said it."

"I didn't see!"

"Do you want to be next instead?"

The young man gulped. He pointed at one of the others. "He said it."

"Idiot! They want us to turn on each other!" He hissed back.

Shuji chuckled again - shoving the young man he held at the men. "Take them both."

"B-but you said-!" The first one protested.

"I said nothing." Shuji replied coldly as they were drug away.

Katsuki grit his teeth, not sure if he wanted to scream more from fear or anger. Then he noticed Gato watching him.

Shuji returned to his side. "A good start?"

"Well chosen, as always. But I'll have to upset your schedule. I know who I want first."

 

* * *

 

 

Amagai had sipped from the wine before dumping part of it. 'Obviously Gato's guest don't return for the drinks." He thought wryly as the waiting group milled around the room. Gato's home was a mixture of traditional and modern. Though the grounds and entry were traditional, there was nothing traditional about other building he'd seen. Cement block rooms. He wondered if that was where he kept his so-called "merchandise", or if those were bedrooms for the guests use of those they bought.

Even the room they were in was mixed. Though they'd entered through shoji doors, and the stage in the front was traditional style, curtains and screens hid cement walls. He'd noticed cement behind the curtains at the back of the stage, and - if he wasn't mistaken - chains as well. He'd heard rumors of Gato Ito's auctions, but he still felt sickened by the implications he saw.

Then one of Gato's men entered the room.

"Shuji, I'm getting impatient." One man stated. He wore glasses, but Amagai though he looked familiar. He'd noted several men wore glasses, scarves, or hats. No one had asked for them to be removed either. Apparently some of Gato's guests didn't care to be recognized even by each other.

"Patience, Ishida-san." Shuji spoke. "I assure you, it will be worth the wait."

The name made Amagai scowl - instantly recognizing it. He quickly cleared his expression, adjusting his own glasses. 'Figures that idiot would slink over here after Aoe rejected him.' He watched Ishida for a moment, but Shuji was stepping on stage and he directed his attention there.

"Thank-you all for attending. Please, remember that unless you've been authorized by Gato beforehand, all transactions must be paid in cash. I'm sure you're all anxious, so I'll go ahead and begin. With apologies to those who paid for an early look at the auction's merchandise, our first item wasn't available at that time. He's a recent acquirement."

Amagai scowled at those words even before Katsuki was yanked through the door by two men and pulled up on stage. He'd hoped Katsuki might be spared the humiliation of the auction. That his presence here would be unnecessary in the end. Luck wasn't on his side. Though the defiant way Katsuki stood silent and straight between the two men made him feel a small swell of pride for him. But he knew the younger man's defiance would wither under what was going to happen.

Shuji reached out a hand to pull up Katsuki's face as men began calling out bids. "So little? Take a closer look. This one's quite the beauty." Katsuki yanked his face away, but Shuji only chuckled. "And such spirit will make things fun, don't you agree?"

The bids were higher then, and Amagai saw Katsuki begin to glance around the crowd nervously. Wincing inwardly, he called out a bet, and watched as Katsuki's head snapped over to him. His eyes widened in recognition, but a higher bet was quickly called out. Some man in a hat up towards the front. Katsuki's eyes flickered nervously to him.

"Better, much better." Shuji smirked. "I do hope you've all read the schedule. Not that I blame you for wanting to be first to taste this treat." He circled Katsuki and the men before reaching out to tear off Katsuki's shirt. Katsuki jerked in surprise. The crowd cheered and whistled, and Amagai glowered as he saw Katsuki's face begin to burn red in embarrassment. He called out another bid over the comments and rude remarks some of the crowd began to shout at Katsuki. He saw Shuji whisper something to him. Katsuki snapped something back, but Shuji only laughed.

He was outbid again, and ground his teeth in frustration. He'd promised Jin he wouldn't let anyone else win Katsuki if he could help it. But he was beginning to wonder if he could keep that promise.

"Is that all? Come now, think of how good that pretty mouth of his will feel." Shuji goaded the crowd. Ishida bid, which made Amagai scowl again. The bidding seemed to be dying down, and he put in another bid, smirking when Ishida glared at him. To his relief the crowd hesitated.

"No more bids? It's his first time at the auction. You all know what that means, right? Come now, we all love a good show." Shuji goaded again.

Ishida bid, then the man with the hat. Amagai paused, trying to understand the implications of Shuji's words. A show? What did he mean?

"Are we low on exhibitionists tonight? Think about it, now. Sinking yourself into that hot mouth right up here on the stage with everyone cheering you on. What could be better?" Shuji stood behind Katsuki, speaking the words practically in his ear. Katsuki stiffened, eyes widening in realization.

Amagai felt himself freeze. On the stage? In private he could fake what was supposed to have happened. But apparently whoever won was expected to do the deed in public. His stomach churned. He'd had no intention of actually doing anything to Katsuki. More bids were placed as he hesitated.

"Winding down, are we? Maybe holding off for a private performance from this one? Don't worry. Gato-san assures me there will be plenty of public and private performances from him tonight." Shuji patted Katsuki's butt. He tried to yank away, but the men held him tight. The crowd was rowdy now - calling out for the winner to be named. For the show to begin. "Last bids. Remember, you can only have an item once every other round. We have to be fair, after all."

When would the next round be? Amagai felt chilled. If he took Katsuki now, what if Jin didn't show up before he came up to auction again. The next round wasn't just for a blow job. And even now he wasn't certain he could really force Katsuki like that.

No more bids were called. Shuji smirked at Katsuki as he stepped away. "Going once. Going twice."

"Doubled." The man with the hat spoke. Amagai froze again, certain he recognized the voice.

Shuji blinked in surprise. "Doubled? Not getting carried away, are you, friend?"

"I have the money." He shrugged.

"Why not save it for the next round? You can mount him then.

"I want to be first to touch him. Not second."

Shuji chuckled. "Anyone else? No? Well, then. Going once. Twice. Sold!" He waved him forward, taking his money and counting it before permitting him up. "Would you like him chained?"

"No, I won't need them." He removed his hat. Amagai was both relieved and furious to find himself looking at Touma.

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Katsuki had felt defiance, disgust, hope and fear throughout his time on the stage being auctioned. When he'd seen Amagai he'd been both embarrassed and hopeful. The hope had become ash when Shuji had announced he would be publicly used on the stage. He was terrified of being used by the gathered men. But the idea of doing sexual acts with Amagai was in some ways just as horrifying.

But it was nothing compared to the shock of discovering his final bidder was Touma. A quick glance at Amagai confirmed that he - too - hadn't known the bartender was there. Just what kind of rescue operation was this?

The crowd was shouting again. Katsuki tried to block out their crude words even as he was pushed to his knees by the men who'd held him. He looked up at Touma approached him, and was shocked to see him smirking at him - his eyes smoldering. He reached down to take ahold of his chin.

"Pretty little thing. I hope your mouth isn't too small..." Before the words could fully sink in, Touma was kissing him. His tongue pushing deep into his mouth. He tried to pull away, but the ex-host held his head firmly, before pulling back. "Loose. Maybe you can take me all the way in, huh?" He shoved the men holding him off. "Back off. I don't need help. If he misbehaves, I'll make him regret it."

Katsuki began to shiver. The bartender sounded nothing like himself. It was chilling to see him like this. He found himself pulling away. Touma grabbed his arms roughly. "Sorry." The words were a barely perceptible whisper above the shouts of the crowd. "I didn't say you could move, bitch!" The next instant Touma's hand connected with his cheek. His head turned sharply as fire erupted over the side of his face.

"Hey, now." Shuji came over. "Careful about rough handling. He has other appointments tonight."

"I won't damage him." Touma replied and Katsuki heard the zipper of his pants as it was undone.

Was he really going to go through with it? He wondered. Touma turned his face to him and he saw the same doubt in the other's eyes. But then it was gone.

"Open wide." He reached into his pants.

Gunshots sounded from outside, and the guests turned from the stage in shock. Shuji looked toward the door, startled. Touma yanked a black rod from his pants - shoving it into Shuji's groin. Katsuki heard the electrical zap even as Shuji screamed and crumpled.

The doors burst open and gunmen entered. The guests shouted in alarm. Some reaching for guns of their own while some held up their hands in surrender. Touma pulled him to his feet and to the edge of the stage where Amagai was waiting.

"I'm going to kill you." Amagai hissed at Touma.

"You mean if Jin doesn't kill you first? You froze out there, "King"." Touma tormented.

"Zip your mouth and your pants while you're at it, exhibitionist." Amagai retorted, taking Katsuki from him. "You okay?" He whispered to the younger man.

"Remind me to punch Touma later." Katsuki replied.

"That I have to see." Amagai smiled in relief.

"I heard that." Touma grouched as he slid off the stage. "And you're welcome for coming to save you."

"What's going on?" Katsuki asked as Daiki came through the door.

"Power change." Touma answered.

"No need for alarm. Please put away your weapons. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. There's been a slight... exchange of hands tonight. If you'll just sit tight, the auction will continue as scheduled. It'll just have a new host." He gestured to two men, who pulled Shuji out of the room. "Those who wish to leave will be permitted to do so shortly. I'm sorry again for the inconvenience."

"Who is he?" Katsuki whispered.

"Daiki Gato." Amagai provided.

"But I thought he was kidnapped."

"I really don't know anything more." Amagai shook his head.

"Psst. Through here." Touma pulled back a section of curtain and the three of them slipped into a hidden corridor.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinnai Kuniaki was not used to relying on someone else. Even if it was someone he found fairly trustworthy. Ironically, he was relying on the less trustworthy of the two he'd sent in to pull this off. He knew the general details of Gato's auctions. but no men of Aoe ever went near them. When Daiki had explained the details, he'd been forced to reevaluate his plan. He wasn't certain he could count on Amagai to actually get physical with Katsuki. He was the B&B's top seme, but with Katsuki he'd allowed himself to fall into the role of a Sempai. He had a feeling the two were incompatible to him. He'd flounder or freeze.

Though Touma hadn't officially been a host for awhile, he'd been the logical next choice. He didn't seem attached in the same way as Amagai. If it became necessary to actually go through with it...

It was, in fact, as much a problem as a solution. Because when he really thought about it, he didn't like the idea of Touma going through with it either. Didn't like the idea of anyone else touching Katsuki period.

He sat in his car, watching the back route out of Gato's grounds. Two men attempting to leave had already been shot and pulled out of sight by Tane. A third joined them, but there was still no sign of Amagai, Touma, or Katsuki. He reminded himself that if Katsuki hadn't been on the auctioning block, that Daiki would have to release him to them. And Daiki wouldn't do that until he completed his own business. He knew he'd prefer that. It would mean no one, not even Touma or Amagai, had gotten their hand on the boy. Or anything else. There was also the possibility that Daiki would fail. That Ito had seen through it all along.

He scowled as he glanced at the clock. Where were they?

 

* * *

 

 

"According to Daiki's instructions, there's a back route off the grounds this way." Touma pointed to a walkway off the traditional garden the secret passage had led them to.

"Hsst!" Amagai hissed a warning as footsteps sounded through the building they were next to. Crouching down they waited for them to pass. "We better hurry. Things seem to be calming down."

"What about the others in the auction?" Katsuki suddenly spoke up. Amagai had given him his suit jacket, but he still felt exposed in the gauzy pants Ito's men had given him to wear to the auction. The cold night air bit into him, and he couldn't help but think of the other men, dressed in identical clothing, waiting to be auctioned to Ito's guests.

"What about them?" Touma asked, apparently confused by the question.

Katsuki jerked as if the words had been a physical blow. "We're just leaving them?"

"You heard Daiki. Auction goes on as planned. He's just taking over the business."

"I don't give a damn about that bastard. I'm talking about us. We're just leaving them?"

Touma scowled. "Since when are you a hero? Since when do you care about anyone else?"

"Touma!" Amagai hissed, frowning.

"Stay out of it, Seiichi." Touma replied, going over to Katsuki. "Were you deaf and blind to what was happening back there? Those guys were practically wetting themselves over the idea of watching you do tricks for somebody else! What do you think they'll do if they actually get their hands on you? Cuz if we go back now, there's a good chance that's exactly what will happen. You want that?"

Katsuki shivered. "No."

"Then stop being an idiot, and let's get out of here."

"You don't have to be such an ass about it." Amagai cut in.

"I'm being a realist. If we get caught, it could start a war between Aoe and Gato. How do you think Aoe-san will like that? And that's taking for granted we'll survive whatever Jin will do to us for failing him. I don't like what was going on back there either. But we're taking a big enough risk here as it is. Let's get out while the getting's good."

Amagai frowned, but looked away with a sigh. "Fine. C'mon, Katsuki."

"No."

"Eh?" Amagai looked over at him.

"I know I'm self-centered. Most of the time I don't think about anyone else but me. If I'd heard about something like this, I'd think it was sick. But I wouldn't have volunteered to do anything about it. But you know something? I've had a really bad week. I've had two cops treat me like a whore. Tane and everyone connected to him call me his piggybank. Tadeo call me a pretty piece of Jin's property. Pointed guns at. Kidnapped. Shuji tell me I'm merchandise to be sold. And been dragged up on stage to be offered to be raped by the highest bidder. Maybe I don't want someone else to go through it. Or maybe I'm still a selfish brat and I just want a way to get back at whoever I can for what I've been through. Either way, I'm not leaving until I've at least tried to do something. Even if that means going back alone."

"You don't have to go alone." Amagai assured him. "Right, Touma?"

"Man, Jin's gonna kill us all." Touma complained.

"Do you remember the way to where the others are kept?" Amagai asked Katsuki.

"The smoke over there has to be the bathhouse. Shuji didn't blindfold me when he took me from there to the "holding pen" as he called it."

"Should have set the taser higher." Touma commented under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"There's some hold outs." A man told Daiki. "They barricaded themselves in a room."

"Flush them out. Burn it down if you have to. You. Go help." He pointed to a man guarding a door.

"What about Shuji?"

"Let me worry about Shuji. You get the rest. Who won't join is no use to us. And you know what to do then."

The two walked away, and Daiki entered the room. Shuji was crumpled on the floor still. "No need to waste resources. I can talk them out." He suggested, slowly uncurling to look at him.

Daiki chuckled. "Shuji, Shuji. I may be young, but I wasn't born yesterday. You've been plotting a coup of your own. Those aren't father's men holding out. They're yours. Waiting for you to come "convince" them to join me. Were you planning on replacing me immediately? Friendly fire? Or were you going to wait awhile until things settled before taking me out? Think carefully now."

Shuji's eyes widened as the young man spoke. A bead of perspiration rolled down his face, and he swallowed before speaking. "N-neither. I wasn't plotting anything."

"You might still be of some help. If I kept you on a short leash. You've been a good contact." Daiki seemed to consider the idea.

Shuji licked his dry lips nervously. "I can still be. I can feign unhappiness. Tell you who in the organization doesn't like the change over."

"So you can tell me to kill off the men loyal to me, and make your coup easier? Really, that'll get old fast. Let's face it, Shuji, you've just outlived your usefulness. And there's a lot of people unhappy with you for kidnapping Tane's piggybank. You should be thanking me, really. If they got ahold of you, well... there's no telling what they might do to avenge the kid."

"But kidnapping him was your idea! To get Aoe's men involved!" Shuji was getting desperate.

"Oh, that's right." Daiki smirked. "But, see - that's the other thing. I misjudged how angry that would make Tane. He's left Tadeo, and he's agreed to leave his Piggybank in care of Blue Boy. He's mine now, and I'd be a fool to let him know I'm to blame for making the kid suffer. As only the two of us know it, we'll be taking the secret to our grave. You're just going to find your grave a bit sooner than me. Goodbye, Shuji."

 

* * *

 

 

  
Tane was beginning to think something had gone wrong. No more of Ito's men had attempted to escape through the back exit in nearly fifteen minutes. But no word had come from Daiki to give the all clear. Nor had he seen any sign of Katsuki or whoever Jinnai had sent in after him. Though, admittedly, as he didn't know what they looked like, he might have mistaken them for Ito's men and taken them out. He hoped that wasn't the case. Though he knew the other man was watching, and would most likely have seen every runner. Therefore it was at the very least unlikely any of them were Jinnai's associates. Although, their appearance alone would probably equal a failure, in which case he might not care if he iced them.

He heard the car door, and turned to see that Jin had exited the car he'd been waiting in. He watched him stalk into the complex, but made no move to stop him. He pitied anyone who did.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"It's getting pretty quiet." Touma pointed out. "That's a bad sign."

"It's the next hall over." Katsuki told him. "We're almost-" He cut off when he rounded the bend - spotting two guards at the door. They were looking the other way, and the three of them retreated back out of sight.

"Okay, tell me you have some sort of brilliant plan here." Touma told him.

"I didn't think about guards. I was inside the room." Katsuki admitted.

"No guards inside?" Amagai queried. Katsuki shook his head. "Well, there is only two of them."

"Yah, just two - with guns." Touma spoke up.

"You still have the taser, right?"

"You think they'll let me just stroll up there and use it on them?"

"We can pretend to be guards." Amagai suggested.

"Didn't I see that in a movie once?" Touma crossed his arms. "I'm pretty sure it didn't work."

"Shuji said merchandise that wander is fair game. I can pretend to be running and you can chase." Katsuki suggested.

"I'm not sure I like that idea." Amagai frowned.

"It's better than yours." Touma replied. "Give Seiichi the jacket back."

Katsuki slipped out of the jacket reluctantly, handing it over to Amagai, who pulled it back on. "Ready?"

"Wait." Touma shook his head - looking at Katsuki. "Mess up your hair. You look too neat to be being brought back."

Katsuki scowled, but tousled his hair with his fingers. "Since when are you the expert anyway?"

"Hey, I'm the one who got the taser in and us out of the room, remember?"

"I remember you cuffed me." Katsuki hissed in response. "There - better?"

"It was a slap, not a cuff." Touma corrected. "And you moved." Reaching down he ripped a tear in the side of Katsuki's pants leg. "There-ow!" He reeled back when Katsuki bashed him in the nose. "What was that for?"

"Everything." Katsuki replied.

"He escaped somehow, right?" Amagai teased.

"Laugh it up, Seiichi. You haven't been a lot of help so far." Touma grumbled.

"Are we going to do this? Or are we going to stand around and let Gato's guards capture us?"

 

* * *

 

 

One of the guards by the door yawned. His head shot up, though, when he heard a shout. Katsuki dashed into the hallway, followed by Amagai and Touma. "Stop him!" Touma called out.

The two leaped forward to grab Katsuki's arms. Katsuki gave another shout, struggling in their hold.

"What do we have here?" One of the guards smirked. "Escaped on the way back from the auction, eh?"

"Got me in the face." Touma pressed the back of his hand to his nose.

"Tsk. Tsk. You'll have to make that up to him - won't you?" The guard tormented Katsuki.

"Surprised there's that much fight left in him. Figured the buyers would be rowdy after the interruption." The second guard mentioned.

"Who cares? He's fair game now." The first shrugged it off.

"I don't recognize you two ei-!" The second guard cut off when Seiichi slammed him over the head with a vase off a nearby stand.

"Hey, what?" The first guard turned, but Touma slammed the taser into his arm. He released Katsuki with a scream. Katsuki kicked him away, and his head hit the wall with a crack.

"Did we just pull this off?" Touma asked, grinning.

"Only if we get out." Amagai reminded him. He was kneeling by the guards, searching for keys. "Get the door open." He tossed the keys to Touma.

"Here." Touma passed the taser to Katsuki.

Katsuki glanced over his shoulder as Touma searched for the right key. "There's three separated from the others. Wait here." He sprinted up the hallway.

"Katsuki, don't!" Amagai called uselessly after him.

"We're so dead..." Touma groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

  
The hall was near the auction room. The door hadn't been locked. They'd been warned that guests would be passing by and that services were free if they caught them out of the room. Katsuki gulped - he could hear the guests complaining to the guards from the auction room. It was obvious the auction hadn't restarted yet. He opened the room door, watching as the three inside jumped. They peered beyond him - obviously expecting Shuji or his men.

"We're getting out of here. Head back to the original room."

"B-But what about what Shuji said?" The one who Shuji first picked was shivering.

"I told you something was going on. Those gunshots can't be business as usual." The second spoke up.

"Someone else is taking over." Katsuki explained. "We're getting out while they're still busy with each other."

"Shuji chained my leg to the wall. He put the keys in the drawer by the door." The second tugged at his chained leg.

"You two go ahead, we'll catch up." Katsuki told the other two. Setting the taser on top of the table, he opened the drawer to search for the keys.

The third stopped by the door. "Thank-you."

Katsuki paused, startled. "Don't worry about that. Just go on."

With a nod he followed the first out the door. Finding the key set, Katsuki knelt down by the second's feet, trying to find the right one.

"Are we going to make it out?" The second asked him, his face serious.

"We'll find out soon." Katsuki replies as the lock clicked, releasing the manacle on the other's ankle. "Won't we?"

"Guess so." He nodded, before hurrying after the others.

Tossing the keys down, Katsuki stood to follow, but froze in place. A figure blocked the doorway, holding the taser he'd set down.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Katsuki had decided long ago he didn't believe in luck - good or bad. One made their own fate. He was beginning to wonder if he should rethink that philosophy. At least where bad luck was concerned. He swallowed as he watched the figure in the doorway study the taser casually.

"What is the point of taking a weapon if you're going to set it aside?"

Upon hearing the voice, Katsuki's eyes widened in recognition. "Jin?" He felt both relieved and irritated at the same time. "You jerk! Were you trying to scare me?"

"Why? Did I?" Jin stepped into the light.

"No." Katsuki instantly denied. He waited for Jin to make a sarcastic comment, but the older man was silent as he studied his appearance. Suddenly self conscious of how he must look, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "We were-"

"Who won the auction?"

It wasn't just the question that made him pause, but the way Jin said it. Though he seemed to still be casual about the query, there was an edge to the tone. An underlying steel to it. "Touma. That was the plan, right?" In spite of himself, he felt his cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment at the recent memory.

"Actually, Seiichi was the plan. Touma was back-up. Guess King and I need to have a chat." There was no mistaking the steel in his tone now. Even though it wasn't directed at him, it still unnerved him a little.

"He bid too." He offered in Amagai's defense.

"But Touma bid higher? Maybe I need to have a chat with him too." Jin reached out to take ahold of his chin, turning his head to study the red mark on his cheek where Touma had hit him. "And this?"

His own anger at the bartender cooled, Katsuki couldn't bring himself to direct the cold fury he heard in his lover's tone at him. "One of Gato's men." He passed it off. "Shouldn't this conversation wait?"

For a moment it seemed like Jin was ignoring the question. He turned Katsuki's face back to him, his thumb brushing over his lips. Despite where they were, Katsuki felt himself quiver under the familiar touch. The look on Jin's face was serious as he studied him once more. Then he stepped back to slip out of his jacket. Before Katsuki could ask what he was doing the jacket was around his shoulders, enveloping his smaller frame. It was heavy and warm and it smelled of his lover's cologne and just Jin himself. Jin grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door. "Let's go."

Despite still having to escape Gato's stronghold, Katsuki realized he felt safe for the first time in days.

 

* * *

 

 

Tane had pretty much had it with waiting. If nothing had gone wrong, then he was purposefully being left out of the loop. Whatever the reason for that was, he would have to confront Daiki about later. Before he could start up the path, though, someone was coming down it and he raised his gun with a curse.

Kotozuki raised his hands when he spotted the gun. "Easy now, inning's over. We won the game."

Tane lowered the gun. "About time. What the hell took so long?"

Kotozuki shrugged. "Had to flush out some trouble makers. Nothing major. I'm here to help you clean up. Any runners?"

Tane snorted. "You kidding? Got a stack."

"Better start moving them out." Kotozuki nodded to a black van parked alongside the back curb.

Tane nodded, though his mind was split. Where was Kyousuke? Had Daiki sent Jinnai and him out the front door, along with his accomplices? Or perhaps his accomplices had stayed to enjoy the auction?

He led Kotozuki into the bushes where he'd hidden the bodies of Gato's men when he heard the group approaching. "Hsst!" He warned Kotozuki, who crouched down - pulling out his own gun. Tane leveled his own at the path, but only stared - befuddled - at the group that emerged.

"Hey, that's the merchandise!" Kotozuki hissed. "That wasn't part of the deal with Blue Boy! We'd better-!" His words cut off when the handle of Tane's gun slammed into the back of his head. He slumped to the ground, knocked unconscious by the blow.

Crouching down himself he watched as the men who had been Gato's "merchandise" were led to relative freedom and safety off the grounds. A few took off right away, others milled around the two suited men who'd led them out. Katsuki and Jin were last to appear, and Tane instantly noted Jin's jacket around his brother's shoulders, along with his disheveled appearance. He scowled, but stayed silent - not moving.

"You hanging around?" Jin asked pointedly.

"Someone who owes me a favor is picking us up." Touma replied. "All of us."

"I'll be staying until then." Amagai added. "Some of them are interested in employment at the B&B. I thought I'd put in a word for them with Owner."

"Hn." Jin's reply was noncommittal.

Katsuki hesitated before speaking. "Thank-you, for coming after me. Both of you."

"Hey, of course we would." Touma grinned. "That's what friends are for."

Amagai stepped forward, reaching out to take Katsuki's shoulders in his hands. "But the next time Tane shows up-"

"There won't be a next time." Jin cut him off. Amagai turned to look at him. Seeing his expression, he nodded - letting go of Katsuki's arms.

"What does that mean?" Katsuki demanded.

"I told you I'd settle it if you didn't."

"I did."

"Then how did you end up here?"

"Shuji kidnapped me!"

"What was Tane doing there?"

"I didn't invite him in, if that's what you think. He broke in while I was sleeping."

Jin's face was impassive. "Well he won't be doing that again. We had a talk, he and I. And since Tadeo didn't take my warning seriously, I asked a favor of someone he can't afford not to."

Katsuki blinked, surprised. "Who?"

"Don't concern yourself. It's settled now." Jin passed off. He glanced over at Touma and Amagai. "We're leaving. Don't get caught."

"We're fine." Amagai assured him. "Go on."

Katsuki glanced back one last time, and Tane swore he gazed right at him. But Jin was already pulling him toward the car and Katsuki turned away to watch where he was going. For a moment Tane brought up his gun - sighting down it at the back of Jin's head. Then Amagai suddenly stepped into his path - mere inches away, separated only by the foliage.

"Don't." The host said simply.

Tane started, then slowly lowered the gun. "Heh. It would have been a warning shot. Don't freak out. Jinnai and I have an agreement."

"You and I don't."

Tane's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"I'm not Jin. I couldn't kill anyone myself. But I wouldn't have to. I wouldn't have to involve Aoe-san either. A few of my clients would find making you disappear a simple request not even worth mentioning."

"Pretty big talk for a whore." When Amagai only chuckled in response, Tane looked passed him to where the car was driving away. "And you really trust him with Kyousuke's happiness?"

Amagai didn't hesitate a moment before replying, "No."

Tane froze, then scowled. "Are you shitting me?" He hissed.

Amagai chuckled, but reiterated his answer. "No. I don't trust Jin with Katsuki's happiness." He turned away when a van pulled up to the curb.

Touma approached it as the window rolled down. "Hey, Hyouga." Touma greeted. "Thanks for coming."

The other bartender chuckled. "Not a problem. Never a dull moment with you, is there?"

Touma was busy opening the van door. "Hey, all aboard." He called over his shoulder.

Amagai glanced back at Tane one last time. "I do, however, trust Katsuki with Katsuki's happiness."

Tane watched him walk away, unable to make a reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Jin had taken his hand again even though he was driving. He didn't hold it for long, though, his fingers were skimming over his hand and wrist; up his arm - as if looking for something. "Did they drug you?" He asked shortly after they started driving.

"No. At least I don't think so."

"What does that mean?"

"I ate some food, but it didn't seem to have anything in it. Other than that, no." Katsuki glanced at his profile, but as usual he couldn't read anything from the host's expression.

"Who changed your clothes?"

"I did."

"Why?"

Katsuki hesitated as he remembered his face-off with Shuji in the bathhouse. He shuddered, and he could tell by the way Jin's hand on his arm paused that he'd felt it.

"What did they do?" Jin's voice was hard.

"They didn't do anything. But Shuji threatened..." Katsuki felt his face begin to heat in humiliation. "He said he'd find some volunteers to bath and dress me if I wouldn't do it myself. He said... if he got more volunteers than he needed he'd let them take turns."

Jin's hand was heavy on his arm - unmoving. Katsuki glanced over at him. Jin's mouth was in a thin line, and his jaw was clenched tight. He was silent a moment before speaking again. "What happened to your shirt?"

"My shirt?" Katsuki was confused for a moment - thinking he'd meant his original clothes, and he hadn't had a shirt. Hadn't gotten that dressed before Shuji and his men came in.

"The others had shirts."

Katsuki felt his face heat again as he remembered how Shuji had torn it off him to make the bidders bid higher. "Shuji tore it off at my auction. Do we have to talk about this?"

Jin didn't answer the return question, his hand curled around Katsuki's wrist - his thumb tracing the pulse point lightly. "Did Touma get the blowjob he paid for?"

The question took him by surprise. "No, Daiki's men came in." He replied, too surprised to be angry at the continued questions. "Touma didn't get past unzipping his pants." When Jin's thumb stopped stroking, he realized belatedly that he should have left that part out. "Jin, stop the car." He was a little surprised when Jin obeyed, but he wasn't surprised when he pulled him onto his lap, kissing him deeply.

He didn't say 'I was worried', or 'I'm sorry you went through this.' He didn't even say, 'I feel like killing them all', or 'It pisses me off to think of someone else touching you.'

But it was there - in how deeply, but gently, he was kissing him. Different than the fiery hungry kisses he was used to. It was there in how tightly he held him against him, and the way he stroked his arms - as if trying to find - and erase - anyone else's touch.

Everything that happened was still there, in the back of his mind. And for a moment he couldn't relax into the kiss. Even though it was Jin, and he wanted him to be here. Wanted to feel his touch, taste his kiss. Jin kept the kiss gentle and coaxing - waiting for him to relax into it. When he finally did, his hand slipped from his arm to his leg - finding the hole Touma had torn and slipping inside to stroke there.

He wrapped his arms around Jin's neck, stroked his tongue against the one slowly exploring his mouth despite the fact it was familiar territory by now. Jin slid his tongue against his, stroking under his thigh and setting his senses on fire. Then he withdrew his hand, and slowly broke off the kiss. Katsuki buried his face in his shoulder.

"I need to drive, and you need to sleep." He murmured into his hair.

"Like I can sleep now?" Katsuki muttered. His body was tight with pleasure - tingling for more.

Jin chuckled, and he reached down to rub his palm against Katsuki's manhood through the gauzy material. "This keeping you awake?

Katsuki gasped, then groaned as Jin continued to stroke him "Jin..." He moaned, nuzzling against his collarbone through the open collar of his shirt. He could feel Jin's own hardening erection underneath him.

Jin pulled his face away - kissing him briefly. "Be good, Katsuki."

Katsuki squirmed under his touch as he continued to stroke and tease his cock. "You say that at the oddest times." He protested.

Jin intook a sharp breath before adjusting their position so he was no longer against his groin. "Even my self-control has limits."

Katsuki found himself pressed against the wheel as Jin nibbled at his collarbone. His hand was pumping him now, and he felt his whole body begin to tighten. "You aren't going to-" He cut off as Jin's hand squeezed down, giving a shout as he climaxed.

Jin pulled him against him again as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He could feel the host's erection hard against him still.

"What about you?" He felt exhausted now, but didn't want to leave Jin unsatisfied and uncomfortable.

"Not enough room." Jin shifted him back into his seat.

For a moment he clung stubbornly to the host. "But-"

Jin chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll be that much better for the wait." Untangling his fingers he buckled him in before sitting back down and restarting the car.

Katsuki felt himself slipping toward unconsciousness despite his attempt to stay awake. The adrenaline was gone, and the sexual release had drained the last of his energy. He vaguely realized they weren't heading toward the B&B, or even back into the city. "Where are we going?" He murmured sleepily.

"You'll see."

Despite the non-committal reply, he wasn't alarmed. Jin had always had an annoying habit of not answering his questions. But right now he couldn't imagine feeling safer anywhere else but at his side.

 

* * *

 

 

  
The sun was rising as Tadeo entered his office. He paused when he saw his chair facing the window. "Ah, Jinnai. I was expecting you."

He froze when the chair turned to reveal Aoe. "You're late, Tadeo-san. Your secretary expected you an hour ago." The phone on the desk rang. "That's been happening a lot. I suspect someone is trying to reach you.

Tadeo stepped forward, but Aoe laid his hand over the receiver to prevent him from picking it up. "This is highly unusual, Aoe-san. We haven't seen each other since your father was alive. I see your manners haven't improved much."

Aoe only smirked as the phone stopped ringing. "I'm afraid Jinnai couldn't come to see you right now. He's taken a leave of absence." He continued as if Tadeo had never spoken. "He asked me to convey a message."

"Such a fuss over a simple pageboy. Truly, your father would never have bothered." Tadeo remarked casually, but his gaze was hard.

"You're right. For interfering with his business, my father would simply have killed you. Not in any direct way of course. More like you did to Gato Ito. I'm sure you take great pleasure in his demise. Seeing as you've been helping support Daiki's coup with puppet backers the last few years."

Tadeo's eyes narrowed, then his face cleared. "I really don't know what your talking about. After all, I was the one who kidnapped Daiki to extort money from Ito."

"Heh." Aoe lit a cigarette and sat back to take a drag as the phone rang again. "Then I suppose it won't matter that the said backers have all been arrested thanks to anonymous tips. Or that one is publicly connected to some of your companies."

Tadeo's eyes widened and he reached for the phone. Aoe stood, catching Tadeo's hand on the receiver and refusing to let him pick it up. "I don't believe in second chances, but I'm not particularly interested in taking over your business. Consider this your only warning." Releasing his hand as the phone stopped ringing, Aoe walked passed him and out the door.

When the door closed, Tadeo chuckled and sat down in his chair. Another moment passed before the phone rang again and Tadeo picked it up casually. "Tadeo... Yes, I know all about it. I was counting on Gato Daiki to be the type to burn his bridges behind him. That's nothing to be concerned about. You see, for the last several years he's been extorting money from the company, so naturally we'll be happy to assist the police in any way possible. In the end, I think everything turned out rather well. Keep in touch." Hanging up, Tadeo turned the chair away from the desk to face the window.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun woke Katsuki. Warmth and light shining from beyond his eyelids. There was the feeling of silk against his skin, and the warmth of a hand on the small of his back. He opened his eyes reluctantly and found himself staring out a large window. An unfamiliar city skyscape was spread out below, still shadowy in the morning sun.

He shifted slightly, gazing out at the city - unable to place it. "Kyoto." Jin's voice rumbled almost in his ear. He jumped slightly, despite having known the host was there - his hand still rested on the small of his back. Jin chuckled at his reaction, which Katsuki chose to ignore.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Jin countered. His hand slid from the small of his back to his side, coaxing the young man to roll to face him.

Katsuki did - noting that he was wearing a silk pajama set, and wondering if the hotel had provided them. Jin wasn't wearing a top, but he noticed he did have pants on. He was absurdly amused by the realization that this was probably the only time he'd ever had clothing on while sharing a bed with Jin.

Noticing the small smile flicker across his face, Jin arched an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"No... well, yes. But it's not really important." Katsuki let his head sink back onto the pillow. "How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe nine hours." Jin reached out a hand to trace the curve of his jaw. His thumb brushed across his lip, and Katsuki drew in a shaky breath.

"Just how many traffic laws did you break getting here?" Katsuki asked him. The trip itself practically took that long at legal speeds.

Jin only chuckled. "Is that really important?" He tossed his earlier words back at him while his fingers slid down his neck and toyed with the button of his shirt.

Katsuki felt his eyes slide half close in pleasure. He reached a hand up to trace the veins on Jin's forearm lightly. "No." He gave a small gasp when Jin pushed him back, straddling him and trailing his lips down his neck. He could feel his erection pressing hard into his hip, and remembered what he'd said about the wait. "I take it I slept too long?" The teasing words slipped passed his lips.

Jin nipped at his neck in retribution, and Katsuki hissed at the feeling. He wriggled his body against Jin's in retaliation, and was surprised by the shudder that ran through the body pressed so demandingly against his. Apparently it had been a long wait. Jin's hands slid down his sides over the silk shirt as his teeth toyed with the top button. Katsuki combed his fingers through his lover's hair, enjoying the feeling of him lying on him, despite how much heavier he was to him. Jin ripped the top button off with his teeth, and Katsuki drew in a sharp breath in surprise. The host nuzzled the skin available to him before moving down to the second button to repeat the action.

"You're... impatient today." Katsuki's breath was shaky. Though Jin had always been a demanding lover, there was more to it today. He could almost feel his hunger rolling off of him in waves, but he was also holding back a bit - as if waiting for something.

"In my way." Jin replied simply, as he continued down the shirt - his teeth making short work of the buttons that held it close.

"You chose it." Katsuki reminded him. He'd still been dressed in the outfit - or at least the pants of the outfit - Gato's men had given him when he'd fallen asleep. That and Jin's jacket. He found himself wondering where the jacket had gone, despite the fact that it seemed like the last thing that should be on his mind.

"Nn." Jin neither confirmed or denied it, his hands slid over the silk top again as he ripped the last button off.

Katsuki groaned, squirming as heat and desire spread through his body. "The silk feels good, doesn't it?" He pointed out, as Jin's hands hadn't stopped trailing over the material.

In response, Jin pushed the shirt open with disinterest, hands seeking skin - mapping out familiar curves and planes. "No comparison." He leaned up to murmur in his ear - lips nipping at his lobe before his tongue slid along the shell.

Katsuki could only groan in response at the sensual touches. Mind barely grasping the compliment, as his hands trailed down the muscles of Jin's back. The older man ground their groins into each other, and Katsuki cried out at the sensation. "More!" He tugged at Jin's pants impatiently.

Jin silenced his words with a searing kiss, even as his hands rid them of the last of their clothing. He reached into the bedside table for lube as he pulled Katsuki's legs up over his shoulders - nuzzling the back of each thigh as he positioned them.

Katsuki wriggled at the touch, breath coming in pants already. One finger slid in, then two. Katsuki found his hands clawing at the sheets in desperation. "Jin!" He finally complained as they brushed his core.

Not needing anymore prompting, Jin withdrew his fingers, shoving in to slam into his core. Katsuki shouted, even as he pressed down against him - seeking more of the blinding pleasure. Jin's pace was fast, but Katsuki matched it frenziedly. His whole body curling and uncurling with each frantic invasion. Climax shattered over him, blinding his vision. He screamed with release - aware of Jin's inside of him but little else.

As his sense returned, he was aware of someone crying, but it took him a moment to realize the sobs were wracking his own frame. Jin had already pulled out of him and shifted their positions. He was curled up against the older man's chest, his face buried in his hands. He could feel the warm tears trail down his face and drop onto his palms, but he couldn't stop them. He tried to pull away, embarrassed by the sudden break down, but Jin held him tightly against him, resting his head against his as the tears continued to flow.

He didn't speak at all. There was only the feeling of his arms around him, and the weight of his head against his. Somehow, though, that meant more than words could.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Jin was in the shower when the phone rang. Katsuki glanced away from the view of the Sydney skyline. The flat was not unlike the first in Kyoto. It was the third flat of Jin's he'd been in so far. Apparently the host owned several more in various other countries, or so he'd hinted. It seemed likely he's see at least a couple more before they returned to Tokyo.

He'd broken down one other time in the week since his kidnapping. He wasn't certain if the lack of break downs meant he was over it. He certainly wasn't a shrink, nor did he have any intention of seeing one. He hadn't felt particularly fragile, even when he had the break downs.

Jin's own apparent reluctance to let him out of his sight seemed to be fading as well. He'd mentioned returning to Tokyo, but not a time frame. Questions about the impromptu trip were brushed aside or redirected. As were questions about their return to the B&B. Katsuki had to admit he missed it. He found himself wondering what everyone was doing. Had Aoe hired Gato's ex-"Merchandise"? How were Amagai, Touma, and Mitoki faring?

The phone was ringing incessantly. He frowned at it. They hadn't received calls at all so far, and with the flat belonging to Jin, he was hesitant to pick up. Finally he gave in, figuring the host could complain later.

"Katsuki." He offered in greeting.

"How's the prettiest piggybank in Sydney tonight?"

Katsuki froze in shock. "Tane?? How did you get this number?"

"I have my sources."

The conversation was like a replay. Katsuki clenched his free hand. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I figured. That's why I called."

"So I could say nothing?"

"No, so I could say something."

Silence followed the statement. Katsuki hesitated, then steeled himself. "I'm hanging up now."

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't the words as much as how he said them. How he meant them. Katsuki sat down, glancing out the window again. "It's too late for that." He said wearily.

"I know that too. But I needed to say it."

"For you, in other words. Not for me." Katsuki curled up in the chair. "Shit, you're such a jerk."

"So new?"

"No. Decidedly not new."

"Look, don't go letting Blue Boy treat you bad. You're better than that, hear?"

"So this time you'll say goodbye? Why, Tane? Why not the first time?"

"...I remember thinking... if you cried I couldn't go."

"I wouldn't have cried."

"I think that's what I was most afraid of."

Katsuki closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Look... don't go getting yourself killed. Because that would be stupid, and even though we both know you're stupid, there's no need to prove it."

"Would you visit my grave if I did?"

"...Yah, I'd come every year just to spit on it."

Tane chuckled. "Done deal then. Hey, Kyousuke... look after your happiness, 'kay?"

"Goodbye, Tane."

 

* * *

 

 

Tane held the phone to his ear a minute even after the connection ended. Then he set it next to a paper that had cities and phone numbers. On the top, crossed out, was Kyoto. He stared at the paper a moment, then set it in an ashtray. Pulling out a lighter he set the paper on fire - watching it burn.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and Daiki leaned his head on his shoulder. He had a sheet draped around him, but nothing else. He watched the paper burn with a small smile. "It's always best to burn your bridges behind you. Anything less leaves you vulnerable."

"Hn." Tane looked down at him. "So when will it be my turn to burn?"

"You're an exception to the rule, Ugly. Don't worry."

"I suppose you're too busy plotting Tadeo's downfall right now."

"I didn't expect him to have the extortion case set up. I'll have to plan more carefully."

"It'll take years of planning to take out Tadeo."

"I have the time." Daiki smirked. He leaned up to nuzzle behind Tane's ear. "You of all people know I'm a patient man. Provided I get what I want in the end."

 

* * *

 

  
Katsuki intook a ragged breath as he hung up the phone, but started slightly when a voice spoke from behind him.

"If that's Amagai, I have few suggestions for how he could otherwise be spending his time." Jin stood in the doorway, watching him.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes as he turned back to the window. "It wasn't anyone important."

"How exactly would Amagai rank as important?"

The words made Katsuki chuckle. "So, who does rank as important?" He asked as Jin came to stand by his chair, one hand stroking his arm absently. His hair was still wet from the shower.

"No one who's not here."

The words froze him, and for a moment he sat perfectly still, startled by the confession - even half veiled as it was. Then he turned, smirking up at his lover. "So do you love me or not?" He challenged.

Jin kissed him to silence him, but Katsuki didn't protest. It was answer enough.

 

_Fini_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, c'mon, Jin - we all know the answer to the question! (But then we know he'll never say the words, much as we wish he would.) I rewrote the ending so many times it was silly! I just couldn't figure out where to go after Jin said his line. At first I played with another repeat from the first chapter, but finally I decided that best play on words was to have Katsuki repeat his final line from their canon storyline. I think it worked best.
> 
> Y'know, I originally thought Tadeo was the scariest character I'd ever written. But in the end, I think Daiki might have surpassed him. He's just strangely likeable despite being very scary. At least I find myself liking him. Even though he's a dangerous, slightly psychotic, spoiled brat.
> 
> This was the last I wrote following this version of events. Give me a few days and I'll post the start of my other version of a follow-up to Jin and Katsuki's plotlines. For those who know my Love Mode fics from before, yes I do mean Jesters & Kings.


End file.
